Danganronpa 3: Adios desesperacion
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: 16 jóvenes entran en la academia pico de esperanza, sin saber que ahora pasaran a vivir una vida en donde deberán asesinar o ser asesinados, incluida la clase del juicio donde se ejecutara al culpa, serán posibles de salir con vida o solo sobrevivirá uno?. Posibles spoiler de Danganronpa y Super Danganronpa2, no se me dan los summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno este fic contiene personajes OC, es mi propia historia de Danganronpa y según yo el tercer fic en español de esta serie/juego, bueno antes de iniciar que Danganronpa no me pertenece y solo hago esta historia por diversión.**

**Prologo.**

-Es aquí-dijo un joven de pelo café bajito casi blanco, ojos verdes brillante y que llevaba puesta una chamarra azul, unos jeans y unos zapatos negros-entonces esta es La Academia pico de esperanza, no puedo creer que tuve la suerte de ingresar aquí-se puso a ver la carta que traía en su mano derecha.

_**Naoto Kiseki**_

_**Se le informa que a sido el gran suertudo que ingresara con todos los gastos pagados a La Academia pico de esperanza bajo la clasificación de Super Estudiante nivel Suerte.**_

-Suerte….eso quiere decir que tendré una divertida vida de preparatoria-y cuando estaba a punto de entrar.

-Disculpa, tu también te convertirás en un estudiante de esta academia-

-Eh?-se volteo y vio a una chica con un pelo castaña corto y tenía un ahoge en medio de su cabeza, tenía ojos azules, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y una chamarra roja de manga corta sin abrochar con el gorro blanco, unos shorts y unos zapatos rojos-eh…si desde ahora estudiare aquí, me llamo Naoto Kiseki-

-Así que Naoto-kun, mucho gusto yo me llamo Ebisawa Aki-

**Super Estudiante nivel ?: Ebisawa Aki.**

-Mucho gusto Ebisawa-san y bien-comenzó a rascarse la cabeza-entramos?-y la chica asintió.

Ambos chicos entraron a la escuela, según decía la carta de Kiseki debían de presentarse en el gimnasio para la ceremonia de apertura.

-El gimnasio….si no me equivoco es aquí-ambos empujaron la puerta.

-Oh! Parece que ya llegaron los últimos-exclamo un chico de pelo gris y ojos negros, que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con unas manchas cafés y un pantalón verde que del lado izquierdo colgaba una llave inglesa-deberían estar avergonzados de ser los últimos en llegar-

**Super Estudiante nivel ingeniero: Fujio Hiro.**

-Fujio-kun no deberías ser tan grosero-le replico una chica de un largo y sedoso pelo azul y con unos penetrantes ojos pardo y llevaba puesto un traje de miko-deben disculparlo al parecer esa es su forma de ser-

**Super Estudiante nivel miko: Momotaro Aoi.**

-Momotaro tiene razón, Fujio además tu llegaste antes que ellos así que tu también eres impuntial-dijo un chica de pelo negro corto, con anteojos de ojos amarillos, con una sudadera café y un pantalón negro con zapatos blancos.

**Super Estudiante nivel educador: Kiotaka Makoto.**

-ERES TU!-exclamo emocionada un chica de pelo blanco y ojos café que llevaba puesto un vestido de encaje negro con detalles rojos-no puedo creer que nos reencontremos-dijo mientras sostenía las manos de Kiseki.

-Eh? Disculpa te conozco-

-Que cruel no puedo creer que hayas olvidado a la que dabas por el amor de tu vida-se tapa la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

-No…etto, debes estar confundiéndome….eeee…por favor no llores…-

-Dejo de llorar y se destapo la cara-Te he, dime te gusto mi actuación-

-Tu actuación?-

-Si, mi actuación-

**Super Estudiante nivel actriz: Sakura Yuki.**

-Fue muy buena-

-No te desanimes yo también caí en esa-dijo un chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes con una camisa blanca totalmente coloreada con diversas manchas de pintura y que llevaba un pantalón verde y unas sandalias café.

**Super Estudiante nivel pintor: Matsuda Dai.**

-Jajajaja fue muy divertido ver como alguien más volvía a caer en esa broma-exclamo una chica morena, de pelo café alborotado y ojos café que llevaba puesto un uniforme de karate y tenia unas vendas en ambos brazos que abarcaban de las muñecas a los codos.

**Super Estudiante nivel Karateka: Ichinose Saya.**

-Ichinose-san eres cruel al reírte de los otros-dijo un chico con un gorro negro, rubio de ojos azules y su cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo, llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga y sobre esta una camisa de color amarillo y unos jeans de los que colgaba una cadena y unos zapatos rojos.

**Super Estudiante nivel skater: Maeda Kazuto.**

-Jajajaja, cálmate Maeda, Ichinose tiene todo el derecho de reírse es muy divertido ver las reacciones de las víctimas-dijo un chico de pelo rojo con una banda blanca en su cabeza, ojos negros y traía una camisa blanca sin mangas y unas muñequeras rojas, unos short y unos tenis azules.

**Super Estudiante nivel corredor: Kamiya Ken.**

-Son unos malvados al reírse del dolor de los demás-se quejo una chica rubia de ojos azules que llevaba una diadema negra y un vestido blanco con un chaleco café.

**Super Estudiante nivel historiadora: Maria Carder.**

-Se ve que no te gusta ver que la gente sufra-dijo sarcásticamente un chaca de pela azul corto con ojos celeste y llevaba un gorro verde una camisa café y un chaleco verde, shorts verde y unas botas cafés.

**Super Estudiante nivel exploradora: Aihara Hikari.**

-Etto….como te llamas-pregunto una chica rubia de cabello ondulado que tenia una flor roja en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ojos verdes, una camisa azul de manga larga y unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos azules.

-Ebisawa Aki y tu-

-M-me llamo Shinonome Misa-respondió nerviosamente.

**Super Estudiante nivel florista: Shinonome Misa.**

-Misa-chan….tengo el presentimiento de que seremos buenas amigas.

-S-si-

-Un placer conocerte-dijo un chico de cabello café de ojos azules, llevaba una bata de laboratorio un pantalón café bajito, una camisa azul y unos zapatos blancos-me llamo Hijikata Shota y tu?-

**Super Estudiante nivel científico: Hijikata Shota.**

-Me llamo Naoto Kiseki, un placer Hijikata-san-

-Por cierto quería preguntarte algo-

-Que?-

-Esa chica de chamarra roja y tu son novios o algo asi porque fue mucha coincidencia que llegaran juntos-

-Ebisawa-san y yo….te equivocas Hijikata-kun, ella y yo nos conocimos por casualidad en la entrada-

-Jajajaja, tranquilízate solo estaba jugando-

-Tsk, todos ustedes parecen unos niños pequeños-se quejo un chico de pelo negro con una pequeña parte de su cabello teñida de rojo, con ojos café y llevaba un uniforme de preparatoria con una camisa roja.

**Super Estudiante nivel delincuente: Enomoto Sugane.**

Y mientras el resto de los estudiantes platicaba en una esquina solitaria, se encontraba una chica de pelo negro el cual estaba agarrado con una cola de caballo con unos palillos de metal en su cola, ojos azules, vendas cubriendo sus senos, unos pantalones rojos con llamas amarillas, una chamarra sin abrochar roja.

**Super Estudiante nivel asesina: Miyakawa Saori.**

-Disculpa, no quieres venir a hablar con nosotros-pregunto Aki captando su atención.

-No gracias estoy bien aquí sola-

-Ya veo, si no quieres entonces no te obligares, pero al menos déjame saber tu nombre yo me llamo Ebisawa Aki y tu-

-Miyakawa Saori-

-Espero que en el transcurso del ciclo escolar nos convirtamos en amigas Miyakawa-san-

-Por cierto alguien sabe a que ahora comenzara la ceremonia de apertura-pregunto Hiro.

-Bueno se supone que empieza a las 10 y apenas son las 9:50 no deben de tardar-le conteste Makoto.

En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar alarmas y parecía que todo temblaba.

-P-pero que esta pasando-exclamo Kiseki.

En ese momento las ventanas se sellaron y todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Pero que acaba de suceder-dijo Saya.

Entonces se escucho una voz viniendo de las bocinas.

-Al fin están todos reunidos, entonces es hora de dar inicio a la ceremonia de apertura-después de ese anunció todos fijaron sus miradas en el tribunal y salió una oso con la mitad de su cuerpo blanco y la otra negra.

-Eso es…..un muñeco de felpa?-dijo Aoi confundida.

-Que lindo-exclamaron Aki, Misa y Maria.

-En primer lugar si ya se que soy adorable y en segunda lugar no soy un muñeco de felpa, soy Monokuma y soy el director de esta escuela-

-Tu eres el director-dijo Dai sin siquiera creérsela.

-Así es, bien como parece ser que lo han captado bien, de pie!, saluden!, bienvenidos a La Academia pico de esperanza, como sabrán ustedes son jóvenes que llevan la esperanza del mundo en sus hombros cada uno de ustedes destacándose en algo especifico….-

-Esperan un momento maldito oso!-exclamo Sugane.

-No soy un oso, soy Monokuma, que sucede Enomoto-kun-

-Acláranos porque rayos las ventanas se ven selladas-

-Bueno eso es sencillo…..es para evitar que escapen de aquí-

-Evitar que escapemos-dijeron todos.

-Exacto, puesto que ustedes son la esperanza de la humanidad es mejor mantenerlos seguros dentro de las paredes de la escuela-

-Y por cuento tiempo estaremos aquí en la escuela-pregunto Ken.

-El tiempo….es indefinido, se quedaran aquí por el resto de sus vidas-

-QUEEEE!-

-NO ME JODAS! PORQUE TENEMOS QUE QUEDARNOS A VIVIR AQUÍ-exclamo Ken totalmente fricó.

-Tranquilízate un momento Enomoto-kun-

-Momotaro?-

-Eres Monokuma, verdad-

-Si, soy Monokuma y soy su director-

-Dime, enserio no hay ninguna manera de salir de aquí-

-Claro que la hay solo tienen que "graduarse"-

-Y como hacemos eso-dijo Hikaria.

-Graduarse es sencillo, solo tienen que matar a alguien-

Todos entraron en shock.

-D-debe ser una broma verdad, p..p…PORQUE TENDRIAMOS QUE MATARNOS ENTRE NOSOTROS!-grito Dai.

-Esa es la única manera de salir de aquí, pueden hacer lo que quieran-bajo del tribunal y comenzó a caminar junto a los estudiantes-pueden hacer lo que quieran apuñalarlo, descuartizarlo, ahórcalo, golpearlo hasta la muerte, cualquier cosa esta permitida, ah y no necesitaran estos-dijo mientras mostraba los celulares de todos.

-En que momento-susurro Kiseki mientras revisaba sus bolsillos.

-Por cierto Ebisawa-san-

-S-si director Monokuma-

-Tu no tienes celular, porque no encontré nada en tus bolsillos, si sabes lo que te conviene entrégamelo-

-Lo siento, tenia celular pero se descompuso hace 2 semanas y no me lo repusieron-

-Bueno tu expediente dice que eres una chica honesta así que te creo, bien hora de desacerse de esta basura-aventó los celulares y después les comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora, todos se echaron al piso mientras gritaban, después de 10s el ruido seso y todos los aparatos quedaron pulverizados-bien ahora su divertida vida escolar puede comenzar, upupupu-

Todos se quedaron atónitos y sin habla.

-Y recuerden si quieren salir de aquí solo tienen que matar a alguien-regreso al tribunal-me interesa mucho ver quien de ustedes será el primero en morir, upu…upu…UPUPUPUPU!-

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-grito en desesperación Misa.

-Esta es…..la divertida vida de preparatoria que me esperaba…-

**Sobreviviente: 16.**

**Asi termina el prologo espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review y esperen actualización, estoy ocupada con cosas de la escuela así que tratare de actualizar rápido, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo cap, espero que vaya a ser de su agrado, quien morirá primero?.**

**Capitulo 1: Comienza la desesperación.**

_-Asesina o ser asesinado, esto no puede ser posible-_pensaba Kiseki mientras estaba tumbado en la cama de su cuarto_-que podemos hacer para salir todos vivos de aquí, la puerta esta sellada y también todas las salidas-_cerro los ojos para recordar lo sucedido unas horas antes.

.

.

.

_-Bien, ya tienen todo aclarado así que disfruten su vida de asesinato, por cierto todas las reglas están en su lector ID…ara no había 16 de ustedes, en que momento desapareció Kamiya Ken-kun-_

_-Chicos ya investigue y solo podemos acceder a 2 pisos el tercero parase bloqueado-exclamo Ken entrando corriendo al gimnasio._

_-EH!-_

_-Así que fue a investigar, como lo dijo Kamiya-kun solo pueden acceder a 2 pisos, luego les diré como acceder a los demás, upupupu-_

_-Oye no haz pensado que vendrán salvarnos-comenzó a decir Makoto-nuestras familias estarán preocupadas y llamaran a la policía-_

_-Su familias? Ja para su información ya me encargue de ellas-_

_Todos estaban en shock._

_-Q-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Kiseki temblando._

_-Me refiero a que ellos ya no están mas en este mundo, upupupu, no me gusto esta broma, solo digamos que ellos creen que ustedes murieron en un accidente automovilístico camino a la escuela, upupupu, bien ya me voy-cuando estaba a punto de irse-casi se me olvida, si yo fuera ustedes tendría cuidado de la Super Estudiante nivel asesina Miyakawa Saori-san, adiós-desapareció en el tribunal._

_-UNA ASESINA!-todos menos Aki se apartaron rápidamente de Saori._

_-Ja, no me sorprendería que el primer asesinato lo causaras tu-dijo Kazuto._

_-Esperen un momento, no deberían comenzar a sacar conclusiones sobre Miyakawa-san-_

_-Esta bien Ebisawa, estas cosas no me afectan-se dispuso a salir del gimnasio._

_-Aki-chan, enserio confías en Miyakawa-_

_-Claro que si Misa-chan, no me gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla-_

.

.

.

_-Ebisawa-san es muy confiada-_se comenzó a quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de alado Aki estaba tapada con la cobija_-Monokuma quiere que dudemos de Miyakawa-san para que uno de nosotros la asesine…..-_miro la cámara en su cuarto y se tapó totalmente con la cobija para que Monokuma no la viera, en cuanto lo hizo llevo sus mano derecha a la capucha de su chamarra y saco su celular rosado_-supongo que hice bien en no dárselo a Monokuma, pero porque nos habrá dicho que se lo diéramos ni siquiera hay señal-_lo volvió a guardar en su capucha_-creo que mejor me duermo-_

A la mañana siguiente.

-Son las 7:00 a.m., buenos días bastardos-

-Eh?-se levanto de la cama-esa fue la voz de Monokuma-salio de la cama y después del cuarto para dirigirse al gimnasio, pero se detuvo cuando vio a todos (casi Miyakawa no estaba con ellos) reunidos afuera de la habitación de Makoto-Naoto-kun que sucede?-

-Veras Ebisawa…..-

-OIGAN QUE ESPERAN SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-grito mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Parece ser que la puerta de su cuarto se atascó-

-Ya veo-

-RAPIDO ALGUIEN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!-

-Tranquilo Kiotaka-kun, le dare una buena pata al picaporte y….-

-Un momento Ichinose-san-

-MONOKUMA!-

-Que sucede si no rompo el picaporte no podremos sacar a Kiotaka-kun-

-Es que acoso no revisas las reglas, esta prohibido dañar las puertas de los cuartos-

-Cierto, es la regla numero 5-dijo Maria.

-Entonces que hacemos-

-Ustedes, supongo que tendre que enseñarles-Monokuma tomo el picaporte-lamentablemente la puerta de Kiotaka-kun es defectuosa y se traba mucho, así que solo empujan la perilla hacia arriba y después la bajan-

En ese momento Makoto salió corriendo la habitación totalmente agitado y empapado en sudor.

-Kiotaka-kun estas bien-

-Si, no te preocupes Shinonome-

-Bien ya me voy-y así Monokuma desapareció y todos se fueran al comedor.

-Y bueno que sabemos de todo esto hasta el momento-pregunto Kazuto.

-Bueno tenemos suficiente comida y Monokuma se encarga de reabastecer la nevera-dijo Hiro.

-Fujio-kun podría saberse como es que sabes eso-

-Veras Momotaro, cuando fui a la cocina me encontré con Monokuma reabasteciendo el refrigerador-

-Ya veo-

-Y supongo que lo mas obvio es que solo podemos acceder a los dos primeros pisos-dijo Sugane.

-Bueno en el primer piso, solo están nuestros cuartos, el gimnasio, la cocina, la lavandería y la enfermería-dijo Shota.

-Y en el segundo piso solo esta la librería, las vestidores y la pisicna-dijo Hikari.

-Entonces, supongo que no viste el cuarto de informes policiacos-

-AH! MIYAKAWA!-exclamo Dai.

-A que te refieres con eso de informes policiacos-

-Veras Maeda-kun, en la librería había un cuarto escondido con informes de la policía, por ejemplo a alguien le suena el nombre Genocider Syo-

-La asesina de las tijeras, claro que si mi madre no me dejaba salir a la calle por miedo a que me atacara-comento Kiseki.

-Pues en ese cuarto había información mas detallada sobre sus ataques y las victimas y la mas interesante que encontré en otro archivo es que ella fue una estudiante aquí-

-Debe ser una broma estamos en la misma escuela en la que estuvo una loca asesina serial-dijo Yuki.

-Eso parece-poso su mirada en Makoto que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro-te sucede algo Kiotaka-kun-

-C-claro que no, además no es tu problema Miyakawa-

-Como digas, en ese caso me vo…-

-Espera un momento-

-Y ahora que Maeda-kun-

-Tu eres la persona con la que debemos de tener mas cuidado, no te permitiremos andar por ahí tu sola, quien se apunta para vigilar a Miyakawa-

Todo estaba en silencio.

-Lo are yo-

-Eh? Aki-chan, porque-

-Todos están dudando de Miyakawa-san así que les demostrare que ella no es una mala persona-

-Entonces yo te acompañare Ebisawa-san-

-Gracias, Naoto-kun-

-Bien, Ebisawa, Naoto les encargamos la vigilancia de Miyakawa-

-Si-contestaron ambos y entonces los tres salieron de la cafetería.

-Porque se ofrecieron a vigilarme, podría matarlos a los dos si se presentara la oportunidad-y en ese momento Naoto trago saliva.

-Se que no lo harás Miyakawa-san-

-Por que estas tan segura de eso-

-Solo lo se, todos te están juzgando solo porque eres una Super Estudiante nivel asesina, y a mi no me gusta juzgar a nadie sin antes conocerlo-

-Vaya Ebisawa-san eres una persona increíble-

-Yo digo que es extraña, por cierto solo para que lo sepan esta en la entrada de los vestidores hay una ametralladora-

-EH! PORQUE!-dijeron los dos.

-Monokuma me lo dijo, los hombres entran en su vestidor y las chicas en el suyo si intentas entrar a otro vestidor puedes decirle adiós a tu vida-

-Ese oso si que es sádico-

-A pesar de ser tan lindo-

El resto del día todos se la pasaron inspeccionando los lugares donde podían entrar y decidieron que nadie tenia derecho a salir de noche y que mantuvieran sus puertas con seguro.

-Son los 10:00 pm, comienza el tiempo nocturno y recuerden si no quieren ser asesinados mantengan sus puertas con seguro, upupupu-

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos.

_-Pensé que Monokuma mentía al decir que ya eran las 10 de la noche pero decía la verdad-_pensaba Aki mientras veía la hora en su celular lo guardo y después saco si ID_-además esta cosa es como nuestra identificación estudiantil…..que clase de vida de preparatoria es esta-_y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el comedor, todos excepto.

-Oigan donde esta Hijikata-kun-pregunto Saya.

-E ahora que lo mencionas, se supone que todos acordamos reunirnos aquí en las mañanas me pregunto que lo demora-decía Ken.

-Tal vez se fue a ver por hay y se perdió-dijo Dai.

-Estas seguro de eso, quien dice que no lo asesinaron-

-Oye Maeda, eso es algo muy grabe no lo digas tan a la ligera-exclamo Makoto.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo a ver si lo que dije es correcto o no-

Todos salieron corriendo de la cafetería y se pusieron a buscar por diferentes lugares, no había nada en el gimnasio o en lavandería en otros palabras no había nada en el primer piso, mientras tanto en el segundo piso Aki había entrado en donde estaban los vestidores.

-Parece que aquí no hay na….-se quedo helada cuando vio sangre en el barandal que divida los vestidores masculinos de los femeninos-n-no puede ser que….-miro el piso y vio un rastro de gotas de sangre dirigiéndose hasta una puerta abierta que era donde estaba la piscina, se acerco temblando a la puerta y la comenzó a abrir lentamente y cuando lo hizo vio un cadáver flotando en la alberca con un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-dio un sentón en el piso, mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando.

-Que sucede Ebisawa-san-grito Kiseki mientras entraba corriendo-que suce….AAAAAAAH!-el también comenzó a temblar al ver el cadáver.

-Ebisawa, Naoto porque gritaron-

-Mo-momotaro-comenzó a señal a la puerta mientras temblaba.

-Que….-se limitó a taparse la boca para no pegar un grito.

Después se escuchó la voz de Monokuma-pim pom pam pam, un cadáver a sido encontrado repórtense al gimnasio-

-Hijikata-kun esta muerto….-dijo antes de desmayarse.

-EBISAWA-

.

.

.

-…sawa…-

-…ki-chan…-

-…ebisawa…-

-…aki-chan…-

_-Are, donde estoy-_comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Ebisawa-san-

-Aki-chan-

-Naoto-kun, Misa-chan-abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto-Hijikata-kun….el realmente esta….-miro a sus dos amigos los cuales tenían una mirada de tristeza-entonces es verdad-

-OYE MONOKUMA SAL DE UNA VEZ!-gritaba Sugane.

-Cálmate Enomoto-kun-

-Calmarme!?, como quieres que me calme Aihara uno de nosotros esta muerto y nosotros estamos aquí como idiotas-

-Esa no es manera de dirigirse a una chica Enomoto Sugane-kun-

-Esa voz-todos fijaron su mirada en tribunal y salió Monokuma-al fin muestras la cara estúpido oso-

-Primero mi nombre es Monokuma y en segunda esa no es manera de dirigirse a tu directo-

-Monokuma!-

-Si que quieres Matsuda Dai-kun-

-Porque demonios nos pediste venir aquí el cuerpo de Hijikata….-no pudo completar la frase.

-Dentro de un momento podrán ir a revisar su cadáver, después de todos lo necesitaran para la clase del juicio-

-Clase del juicio? Que es eso-pregunto Kiseki.

-Es sencillo ustedes tendrán que encontrar al asesino, pero deben de tener quidado y la persona a la que ustedes declaran culpable es la correcta entonces estará será sometida a una ejecución pero si es la persona incorrecta todos menos el culpable serán ejecutados-

-Espera no dijiste que para salir de aquí solo teníamos que matar a alguien, nunca mencionaste la clase del juicio-

-No lo hice….bueno solo quería darles falsas esperanzas, además esto hará que el culpable trate de incriminar a alguien más que todos sean ejecutados y el o ella podrá irse, en otras palabras-

-En otras palabras es como intentar planear al crimen perfecto-

-Correcto Miyakawa-san, bien ahora vayan a inspeccionar el cadáver que doy un tiempo muy determinado –

Todos se dirigieron a la piscina y fueron Saya y Dai los que sacaron el cuerpo de Shota de la piscina, cuando lo pusieron boca arribo todos taparon sus bocas, tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, múltiples cortados en manos y piernas y su ojo izquierdo estaba perforado por un palillo de metal y antes de que se pusieran a inspeccionarlo Aoi rezo por su descanso.

-Bueno supongo que lo que le hizo el golpe en la cabeza fue la barandilla-dijo Kazuto.

-El motivo de su muerte no fue el golpe-

-Que quieres decir Miyakawa-

-Maeda-kun si te fijas detenidamente en su boca-oprimió su pecho y de su boca salió agua-la razón de su muerte fue que lo ahogaron, tal vez es por eso que tiene cortadas en sus brazos y piernas para debilitar su resistencia-

Mientras tanto los demás estaban inspeccionando el lugar.

-Chicos creo que encontré lo que causo los cortes en los brazos y piernas de Hijikata-kun-comento Saya mientras tomaba un cuchillo ensangrentado.

-Ese no es uno de los cuchillos de la cocina-

-Tienes razón Kiotaka-kun-

Mientras tanto Aki miraba la alberca_-Are? Hay un camino de agua y sangre de la alberca a la salida…..debió ser el asesino-_

-Chicos!-gritaban Kiseki y Hikari mientras entraban.

-Naoto, Aihara encontraron algo-les pregunto Sugane.

-Si, Naoto-kun-

-Esto estaba en un bote de basura-

-Una chaqueta de gimnasio con sangre-

-No hay duda de que es la ropa que usaron a la hora de matar a Hijikata-san….pero quien pudo hacer semejante cosa-

-Es que no es obvio-

-Kiotaka-kun-

-Es totalmente obvio que la culpable no es otra que la Super Estudiante nivel asesina, Miyakawa Saori-

-KIOTAKA-KUN!-exclamo Aki-no puedes culpar a Miyakawa sin tener ninguna prueba-

-Kiotaka tiene una prueba-

-Maeda-kun…-

-Tan solo miren el ojo izquierdo de Hijikata ese palillo de metal es idéntico a los que tiene Miyakawa en su pelo-

-Pero esa no es prueba suficiente…-

-Déjalo Ebisawa-

-Miyakawa-san-

-Pueden culparme todo lo que quieran, pero al final la verdad saldrá a flote-

-Bueno Miyakawa, tu destino se decidirá en la llamada clase del juicio-

**Sobrevivientes: 15.**

**To be continue…**

**Se fue el científico, quien creen que lo asesino, si gustan pueden dejar su teoría en los review, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin la tan esperada sala del juicio, listos para saber quien fue el asesino (nota: a partir de este capitulo llamo a los personajes por su apellido).**

-Etto, el tiempo de investigación se acabo por favor vayan a la gran puerta roja al final del pasillo del primer piso, la tan esperada clase del juicio esta por comenzar upupupu ya no puedo esperar-

Todos se reunieron en el ascensor que los llevaría a la sala del juicio.

-Me sorprende que tengas el valor de presentarte Miyakawa-comento Maeda.

-Por supuesto si no me presentaba no iríamos a la sala del juicio y además no tengo nada que ocultar porque yo no soy la culpable-

-Tsk, como si fuéramos a creerte-susurro Enomoto.

_-Todo el mundo piensa que Miyakawa-san es la culpable, incluso Naoto-kun la mira con desconfianza pero estoy segura que no fue ella, juro que probare su inocencia es el momento de la clase del juicio-_

Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos y frente a ellos estaba lo que parecía ser un tribunal con 16 lugares en uno de ellos estaba una foto a blanco y negro de la victima Hijikata Shota con una X rosada y como era de esperarse Monokuma tenía asiente en primera fila.

-Bien ya no perdamos tiempo y comencemos tomen el lugar que gusten-

Todos se acomodaron Ebisawa quedo frente a Monokuma de hay para su derecha estaban Naoto, Ichinose, Maeda, Kiotaka, Maria, Aihara, Matsuda, Momotaro, Sakura, la foto de Hijikata, Kamiya, Enomoto, Miyakawa y Shinonome respectivamente hasta completar el circulo.

**Classroom Trial Start.**

-Es mas que obvio que la culpable es Miyakawa, no por nada es una asesina-exclamo Enomoto.

-Espera Enomoto-kun no tenemos ninguna prueba que apunte a Miyakawa-san-

-Pero el palillo de metal que Hijikata tenia en su ojo es idéntico al de Miyakawa-dijo Aihara.

-E-eso es….-

-Lo vez es mas que obvio que fue ella, además porque te empeñas en ayudarla-dijo Maeda.

-Porque no me gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, solo porque Miyakawa-san sea una asesina no significa que sea la culpable-

_-Ebisawa-san….._pensemos en la causa de la muerte-

-Naoto-kun-

-Hijikata-san murió ahogado en la piscina, Ichinose-san el cuchillo que encontraste seguía mojado-

-Eh? Si tenia mucha sangre y agua en el-

-Eso solo significa que el culpable arrojo el cuchillo y salió del lugar después de verificar la muerte, asi que Ebisawa-san-

-Cierto Miyakawa-san es una asesina profesional ella ocultaría toda la evidencia-

-A-aun así esa no es prueba suficiente para declárala inocente-dijo Matsuda.

_-Asi que siguen sin creer que Miyakawa-san es inocente….._bueno quien fue el ultimo en estar en la cocina-

-Esas seriamos Aihara-san y yo-

-Ya veo Maria-san a que hora estuvieron en la cocina-

-Bueno Aihara-san fue por un bocadillo y cuando fui por algo de agua me la encontré ahí eso sucedió como a las 9 de la noche según nuestros ID después comenzamos a hablar un rato y después Monokuma dio el anuncio de la noche-

-Y en esa hora que estuvieron ahí no vieron a nadie entrar-

-No-

_-Entonces el culpable tomo el cuchillo en el transcurso del dia cuando nadie veía…..pero el lugar del crimen….que hacia Hijikata-kun ahí, esto se esta complicando-_y mientras pensaba todo eso su ahoge se estaba moviendo, mientras tanto Kamiya estaba revisando su ID.

-La ropa que uso el asesino la ropa de deportes-dijo de manera pensativa.

-ESO ES!_grito Ebisawa.

-Que sucede Aki-chan-dijo Shinonome.

-Eso demuestra la inocencia de Miyakawa-san, la ropa que uso el asesino era la ropa de deporte azul, verdad Naoto-kun, Aihara-san-

-Si en el bote de basura estaba la chamarra de deportes-

-Además después de revisar mejor también encontré el pantalón de deportes-dijo Aihara.

-Y ambos eran azules verdad-

-Si-contestaron ambos.

-Esa es la prueba de que Miyakawa-san es inocente-

-No entiendo a que te refieres con eso Ebisawa-dijo Kiotaka.

-Me refiero a que la ropa de deportes de las chicas es roja mientras la de los chicos es azul, así que ahora los sospechosos se reduce esto demuestra la inocencia de Miyakawa-san-

-Pero ella pudo haber entrado en el vestidor de chicos y llevarse uno de los uniformes-

-Sore wa chigau so (no puede evitar ponerlo en japonés XD) las chicas no pueden entrar al vestidor de chicos y viceversa-

-Eh?-

-Por tu reacción Enomoto-kun pudo deducir que no revisaste las reglas, lo que dijo Ebisawa es una de ellas no es así Monokuma-

-Como lo dice Miyakawa-san en caso de que alguno ustedes lo intente recibirá una dosis de plomo por parte de la ametralladora-

-Con esto Miyakawa-san queda libre de sospechas y los sospechosos se reducen a 7-

-Entonces fue uno de los chicos, pero lo que no me deja tranquila es porque Hijikata-kun estaba en ese lugar-comento Momotaro.

-Tengo la respuesta a eso-todos pusieron sus miradas en Miyakawa-encontré este papel en el bolsillo derecho de Hijikata-kun esta mojado pero aun se puede leer "fuera de los vestidores a las 12 de la noche, hay formaremos nuestra alianza"-

Silencio total.

-Eso quiere decir que Hijikata y su asesino iban a formar una alianza para sobrevivir-exclamo Fujio.

-Pero al final terminaron traicionándolo-dijo Maeda.

_-Con esto Miyakawa-san ya no es una sospechosa, pero cual de los chicos pudo haber sido-_pensaba Ebisawa.

-Oye Ebisawa-

-Si Enomoto-kun-

-Si Miyakawa no es la culpable como explicas ese palo en el ojo de Hijikata es idéntico a los que tiene ella en el pelo-

-Sobre eso, Miyakawa-san me puedes prestar los palillos de tu cabello-

-Claro aquí tienes-se los aventó.

-Ebisawa-san ten cuidado pueden estar afilados-dijo Naoto al ver que Ebisawa tomo los palillos.

-Como lo supuse estos palillos son más gruesos y pequeños-

-Eh?-nadie entendía nada.

-La aguja que Hijikata-kun tenía era más delgada y larga, en otras palabras esa era una aguja de coser, ten Miyakawa-san-le regreso los palillos y se los puso.

-Pero de donde sacaron una aguja de coser-pregunto Kiotaka.

-De la lavandería-

-Y que iban a hacer unas agujas de coser en la lavandería-dijo Enomoto.

-Permítanme responder a eso-interrumpió Monokuma-esas agujas estaban hay por si alguno ustedes llegaba a rasgarse la ropa, no les gustaría andar por ahí con su ropa rota verdad-

-Y como se parecen a los palillos de Miyakawa-san eso haría que dudáramos de ella-

_-Ebisawa-san tiene un gran poder deductivo-_

_-Ahora las pistas que quedan son el uniforme de deporte y el rastro de agua y sangre….ESO ES…_Naoto-kun-

-Si-

-Encontraron el uniforme en el bote de basura fuera de los vestidores-

-Si, porque lo dices-

-De casualidad no vieron un rastro del bote de basura a la salida-

-Eh? No, de hecho el bote de basura estaba totalmente empapado-

-Y no encontraron ninguna toalla-

-No, pero porque preguntas eso-

-No por nada,_ eso quiere decir que inmediatamente el culpable se quito el uniforme, le quito el exceso de agua y se seco en el-_comenzó a recordar la chamarra_-eh?, un momento la manga derecha tenia una considerable cantidad de sangre-_

-Ahora que recuerdo una de las manga de la chamarra tenia mucha sangre-comento Aihara.

-Posiblemente era la sangre de Hijikata-dijo Momotaro.

-Sore wa chigau so-

-Enserio Ebisawa-san-

-Si, es imposible que toda la chamarra tuviera solo manchas pequeñas y que una de sus mangas tuviera tanta sangre, así que solo puede deducir que el culpable se corto accidentalmente una de sus manos-

-Pues el culpable fue un idiota al haberse cortado la mano derecha por accidente-

-Eh?, un momento Kiotaka-kun-

-Que sucede-

-Nunca dijimos que fuera la manga derecha de hecho estaba apunto de decirlo-

-Q-que estas diciendo-comenzó a sudar frio.

-Mejor dicho Kiotaka-kun como supiste que fue la manga derecha-dijo Naoto.

-P-porque….-

-Lo tengo, esta es la verdad sobre el caso-dijo Ebisawa.

-Después de haber quedado atrapados aquí, Hijikata-kun buscaba a alguien con quien formar una alianza para asegurase de salir con vida y la primera persona a la que recurrió fue al culpable pero lo más segura es que le haya dicho que lo pensaría, fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió aprovechar eso para cometer el asesinato así que en el transcurso del día mientras nadie veía fue a la cocina a tomar uno de los cuchillos y después fue a la lavandería por una aguja para poder incriminar a Miyakawa-san, después de eso escribió una nota diciendo que formarían la alianza fuera de los vestidores y deslizo el papel por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Hijikata-kun para que el lo viera, la hora de reunión seria a las 12 porque probablemente todos estaríamos dormidos, Hijikata-kun llego y no vi a nadie pero lo que el no sabia era que el asesino ya estaba hay con el uniforme de gimnasia ya puesto probablemente estaba escondido en donde esta la piscina después el culpable abrió la puerta que llevaba a la piscina y fue corriendo hacia Hijikata-kun y lo primero que hizo fue perfórale el ojo lo tomo de la cabeza y la estrello contra el barandal para que estuviera desorientado y así fue como lo llevo a la piscina para ahogarlo pero Hijikata-kun aun tenia fuerzas para luchar por su vida teniendo previsto eso el culpable uso el cuchillo para hacer corte en los brazos y piernas de Hijikata-kun para reducir su fuerza, pero durante la lucha el culpable se corto la mano accidentalmente y poco después Hijikata-kun dejo de moverse, al haber confirmado la muerte el culpable salió de la piscina y arrojo el cuchillo, el rastro de sangre y agua se debía a la herida de la mano y no era la sangre de Hijikata-kun, l culpable se quito el uniforme y arrojo los pantalones al bote de basura entonces le quito el exceso de agua a la chamara y la uso como una toalla y así fue como termino todo, no es así Kiotaka Makoto-kun-

-Tsk-

-La prueba está en la mano derecha, si no es mucha molestia podrían mostrar todos su mano derecha-

Todos lo hicieron, todos menos….

-Así que es cierto-dijo Naoto.

-Pero porque Kiotaka-kun asesino a Hijikata-kun no había nigun motivo para hacerlo-dijo Shinonome.

-Si había razón Shinonome-san-dijo Miyakawa-la razón es que Kiotaka-kun quiere salir de aquí lo mas raido posible-

-Eso es lo que todos queremos-grito Enomoto.

-Pero para Kiotaka-kun esto es una situación desesperada porque el es claustrofóbico, lo demostró cuando se quedo atrapado en su cuarto y durante todo el juicio haz sudado y haz estado viendo para todos lados en busca de una salida-dijo Miyakaea.

-Eso es cierto Kiotaka-kun-dijo Ebisawa.

-Si, al menos que no sepa que se puede salir no puedo estar tranquila tan solo pensar en que estoy encerrado en este lugar me llena de ansiedad….es por eso….ES POR ESO QUE MATE A HIJIKATA SHOTA!, pero ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo no es así, SI ESTUVIERAN EN MI SITUACION TAMBIEN LO HUBIERAN HECHO NO ES ASÍ-

-Bien como parece que todo termino comencemos con las votación, ya no puedo esperar el castigo, presionen el botón de la persona que creen que es el culpable-

La maquina de monedas comenzó a girar hasta detenerse en la cara de Kiotaka.

-Bien ya tenemos a nuestro culpable es hora del castigo upupupu-

-E-espera, no quiero morir….no quiero morir….NO QUIERO MORIR!.

**Game Over.**

**Kiotaka Maokoto a sido encontrado culpable…..comenzara la ejecución.**

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor estaba en un salón de clases, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada así que decidió ir a abrirla para sentirse más tranquilo pero la puerta solo estaba dibujada y entonces todo comenzó a temblar.

**Big small classroom**

Todo comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño y no encontraba ninguna salida, comenzó a respirar rápidamente vio las ventanas y corrió hacia ellas para romperlas y salir pero al igual que la puerta solo estaban pintadas, se fue hacia una de las esquinas y cayo sentado viendo como todo se hacia más pequeño y sin señal de alguna salida, se puso en posición fetal y todo se detuvo, abrí los ojos y parecía que estuviera encerrado en una caja mientras tanto en el exterior Monokuma se acerca con una grúa que estaba sosteniendo un yunque el cual dejo caer sobre Hijikata.

Todos miraban sorprendidos y asustados detrás de la reja.

.

.

.

Esa clase del juicio termino con la ejecución de Kiotaka Makoto y todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

-Miyakawa-san-

-Que quieres Ebisawa-

-Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes yo confió en ti-

-….gracias-

-Eh?-

-Gracias a tus deducciones todos vieron que yo no era culpable eres una súper deductora o algo así-

-Bueno la verdad no-

-Entonces cual es tu especialidad-

-No tengo ninguna-

-Eh?-

-Es la verdad tal vez debo dejar de ser la Super Estudiante nivel ? y pasar a ser la Super Estudiante nivel nada-

-Eres rara lo sabias-

**Sobrevivientes: 14.**

**To be Continued…**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, les gusto?, bien espero que estén esperando en próximo con ansias, eso es todo, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí otro capítulos, este caso estará complicado así que a ver si le atinan al culpable.**

**Capitulo 2: Homicidio-suicidio.**

Tres semanas, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la ejecución de Kiotaka Makoto por ser el responsable de la muerte de Hijikata Shota, el día después de la ejecución Monokuma les abrió "un nuevo mundo" y todos fueron capaces de acceder al tercer piso donde solo encontraron el cuarto de arte, algunos salones y una habitación con una maquina rara eso fue todo.

-Buenos días a todos-decía Ebisawa medio adormilada entrando al comedor.

-Aquí tienes un jugo Aki-chan-

-Gracias Misa-chan-y mientras bebía su jugo de naranja su ahoge se movía como si se tratara de la cola de un perrito feliz.

-Oye Ebisawa, hay algo que me e estado preguntando-

-Y que es Fujio-kun-

-Como le haces para que ese mechón de tu cabello se mueva-

-Eh?-

-Digo hace un momento se estaba moviendo-

-Eh, pero que estas diciendo mi mechon no se mueve…bueno a veces con el viento-

-Pero Ebisawa-san aquí no hay viento-

-Momotaro-san tiene razón, de hecho es un muy interesante fenómeno-dijo Sakura.

-Enserio, eh….-miro a Miyakawa que se encontraba apartada de todos los demás.

-Sucede algo Aki-chan-

-Eh?, no solo me preguntaba donde esta Naoto-kun es el único que falta-

-Buenos días, lo siento chicos me quede dormido-dijo Naoto mientras entraba.

-Te perdiste de algo muy gracioso Naoto-dijo Matsuda.

-Que fue-

-A Ebisawa se le estaba moviendo el mechón de su cabello y parecía como si simulara ser la cola de un perro feliz-

-E-enserio-no se escuchaba muy convencido.

-En fin como ya estamos todos aquí vamos a hablar sobre lo que aremos de ahora en adelante-dijo Maeda que de cierto modo se había vuelto el organizador de reuniones.

-Es muy serie como para ser un skeater no crees Aihara-

-Totalmente Ichinose-

Todos se sentaron en una mesa, todos excluyendo a Miyakawa.

-Miyakawa-san no quieres venir con nosotros-

-Estoy bien aquí Ebisawa, además tengo un buen oído así que los escuchare bien-

-Bueno si tu lo dices-

-Bien en total llevamos aquí 3 semanas y podemos acceder a 3 pisos y de alguna manera nos las hemos arreglado para que no hubiera más muertes-comenzó Maeda.

-Es porque a diferencia de Kiotaka ninguno de nosotros tiene motivos para asesinar a alguien-dijo Enomoto.

-Bueno si seguimos tal y como ahora no habrá necesidad de asesinar-comento Kamiya.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tendremos que quedarnos aquí de por vida-el comentario de Maria genero un ruido incomodo.

-Bueno…pasando a otro punto alguno de ustedes a hablado con Monokuma no se aparece desde hace 3 semanas y solo escuchamos su voz durante la mañana y la noche-dijo Naoto.

-Si yo hable con el hace 3 días-

-Enserio Misa-chan-

-Y como le hiciste para que hablara contigo-pregunto Ichinose.

-Bueno solo lo llame, quería preguntarle que pasaría si nadie asesinaba-

-Y que te dijo Misa-chan-

-Que si eso sucedía comenzaría a darnos motivos para hacerlo-

Otro silencio incomodo.

-Como lo dijo Shinonome-san, comenzare con los motivos upupupu-

-Monokuma, en que momento…-y antes de que Naoto completara la frase.

-Escuchen bastardos vayan al gimnasio ahora, los estaré esperando-y se marcho.

-Y como porque nos aviso personalmente si siempre usa los micrófonos-susurro Enomoto.

-Tal vez quería hacernos frente-dijo Fujio.

Todos rápidamente se reunieron en el gimnasio y vieron una gran suma de dinero en el tribunal.

-Wow, que es todo ese dinero-

-Upupu te interesa el dinero Fujio-kun-y en ese momento Monokuma apareció sobre la pila de dinero-escuchen a quien sobreviva al final, prometo darle todo este dinero y tal vez más-

-Buen intento si ese es el motivo que nos diste no servirá de nada-

-Puede que tu pienses eso Naoto-kun pero que crees que piensen los demás, bien ahora me voy-tanto el dinero como Monokuma desaparecieron y todos regresaron a la cafetería.

-Ese motivo no será suficiente para que intentemos matarnos-susurro Naoto.

-Me encantan las galletas-dijo Ichinose mientras se comía una.

-Ichinose-san estas segura de que quieres seguir comiendo-

-Eh? Porque lo dices Mari-chan-

-No tienes miedo de engordar….._pero es karateca así que el ejercicio la ayuda-_

-Eh? Por mas que coma nunca engordo-

-QUE!, n-no puedo creerlo-

-No será que no engordas si no que la grasa se va hay-dijo Aihara mientras señalaba los pechos de Ichinose.

-Eh!, es vergonzoso que digas eso Kari-chan-

-Jejeje-

-Esas tres si que se llevan bien, no lo crees Naoto-kun-

-Igual que Shinonome-san y tu, se hicieron muy buenas amigas-

-Tu crees-

-Si-

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, nee Naoto no me digas que te gusta Ebisawa-

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo Matsuda!-

-Bueno, yo solo decía-

-Un encuentro, un hombre y una mujer, un sentimiento mutuo…..-

-Si ya sabemos que tan buena actriz eres Sakura-dijo Enomoto.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos al tercer piso, solo lo revisamos una vez y necesitamos saber con exactitud como es nuestro entorno-dijo Maeda-así que vámonos-

-Lo siento Maeda-kun pero tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos después-dijo Momotaro antes de salir del comedor.

-Miyakawa-san a donde vas-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ebisawa-y también se fue.

-Tendremos que ir sin ellas, si gustan pueden ir a inspeccionar en grupos, lo único que sabemos es que hay una sala de artes y una maquina extraña pero fuera de eso no vimos que otras cosas había así que vamos-

Todos se separaron algunos en grupos como Ichinose, Maria y Aihara que se fueron juntas, Kamiya y Fujio, Shinonome y Ebisawa, Naoto, Sakura, Maeda y Enomoto se fueron solos.

-Nee Aki-chan tu que crees que sea esta maquina-

-No lo se…..pero parece importante así que mejor no la tocamos-

-Si, oye no revisamos esa puerta hace tres semanas que habrá dentro-

-Etto-abrió la puerta-solo hay cuerdas, cajas y un montón de cosas que no parecen útiles-

-Ya veo-

Mientras tanto en otro lado.

-Así que había un cuarto de juegos, Mari-chan, Kari-chan recuérdenme porque no exploramos completamente el lugar hace 3 semanas-

-Fue porque Maeda y Miyakawa dijeron que podría haber armas que utilizar así que solo vimos los salones sin ver que había en ellos y además el mapa del ID ayudo-contesto Aihara.

-Siquiera esto puede considerarse un salón de juegos solo hay una mesa de villar-dijo Maria.

Por su parte Maeda y Sakura encontraron el salón de carpintería, Naoto vio el monton de pinturas en el cuarto de artes y Fujio y Kamiya solo andaban deambulando por hay puesto que por lo visto no había mucho que ver, paso como una hora Ichibose, Maria y Aihara ya se habían regresado al primer piso al igual que Sakura, Enomoto y Naoto y entonces.…

-Aki-chan voy a la cocina, no quieres nada-

-No gracias Misa-chan estoy bien-

-Bueno, entonces enseguida regreso-y salió de la sala de juegos que era el lugar donde se encontraban.

_-Misa-chan siempre tan amable-_volteo a su izquierda_-ahora que lo pienso no revisamos ese pasillo, bueno según el ID por ahí se encuentran unos salones-_cuando fue hacia el pasillo se quedo helada al ver un enorme charco de sangre-pero que es…..-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-

-Esa voz MISA-CHAN-salió corriendo y mientras bajaba las escaleras escucho lo que no quería escuchar.

-Pim pom pam pam, un cadáver a sido encontrado después de un periodo de investigación comenzara la clase del juicio-

_-Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, no puede haber sucedido de nuevo-_llego a la entrada del gimnasio donde vio a Shinonome, Ichinose, Naoto, Aihara y Maria-chicos-miro por la puerta del gimnasio-AH!-

Frente a ellos estaban Fujio Hiro y Kamiya Ken, Fujio estaba tirado en el piso con sangre en su cabeza mientras que Kamiya tenia su cuello atado a una soga y colgaba de la parte superior del tribunal.

-F-fujio-kun, K-kamiya-kun-

-I-ire por los demás-dijo Naoto y en cuestión de segunds todos estaban rodeando los cuerpos Miyakawa descolgó a Kamiya y lo puso en el piso y antes de hacer cualquier cosa Momotaro oro por su descanso.

**Comienza la investigación.**

-Esto se ve muy sencillo, Kamiya mato a Fujio y después se suicido-comento Matsuda.

-Pero porque se suicidaría-comento Shinonome.

-Tal vez el sentimiento de haber matado fue mucho para el…..pero hace una hora los dos estaban vivos y en el tercer piso, no entendió como es que mataron a Fujio-dijo Maeda y después volteo al tribunal-como sea ya encontré las arma-y tomo un martillo y una llave inglesa.

Mientras tanto Miyakawa estaba revisando los cuerpos_-las heridas concuerdan con la llave y el martillo pero porque hay menos sangre de la que debería haber-_paso a revisar el cuerpo de Kamiya_-desde cuando su camisa tiene esta costura-_levanto su camisa-chicos-

-Que sucede Miyakawa-san-dijo Naoto.

-Vean esto-les mostro que Kamiya tenia una gasa en la parte izquierda de su pecho-Kamiya-kun no se suicido-quito la gasa y se pudo ver una agujero-a el también lo asesinaron-

-Pero como es que los pudieron asesinar si todos estábamos despiertos y el culpable corría el riesgo de que lo viéramos-dijo Aihara.

-Kari-chan tiene razón…tal vez los mataron aquí en el gimanasio y cerraron la puerta con seguro-

-Estas mal Ichinose-san-

-Ebisawa-cham, porque lo dices-

-A Fujio-kun y Kamiya-kun los mataron en el tercer piso, encontré la escena del crimen, fue en el pasillo al lado izquierdo del salón de juegos-

-Quieres decir que los mataron mientras nosotros seguíamos ahí pero como….-exclamo Maria.

-Maria-san de casualidad la puerta del cuarto que revisaban no se queda atascada-dijo Naoto.

-Como lo supiste Naoto-kun-

-Porque a Maeda-kun, Enomoto-kun, Sakura-san y a mi también nos paso-

-Eso también nos paso a nosotras-dijo Shinonome.

-Bueno ya sabemos como los mataron, el culpable traba las puertas de los cuartos en los que estábamos, en fin vamos a revisar el sitio del crimen-y Maeda salió del gimnasio mientras los demás los seguían.

-Momotaro-san vamos-

-Adelántate Ebisawa-san enseguida los alcanzo-

-Bueno-

Todos fueron al lugar que les indico Ebisawa y Momotaro llego como 5 minutos después.

-En efecto no cabe la menor duda, el asesinato fue aquí, que esto-

-Encontraste algo Miyakawa-san-pregunto Ebisawa.

-Ebisawa mira esto-señalo la pared.

-n v e….que es..-

-Un mensaje…aunque no le encuentro sentido-se paro y se fue a inspeccionar el resto del lugar.

_-n v e pero porque hay un espacio entre la n y la v, además parece que parte del mensaje fue borrado….esto es complicado-_

Mientras tanto Naoto estaba en la sala de artes.

-Me pregunto si habrá alguna pista por aquí, eh?-vio algo en el piso y lo tomo-que hace aquí una grabadora y parece que le sacaron el caset-

Por su parte Shinonome encontró un caset y la cinta estaba destruida, Enomoto abrió un cuarto y vio que falta una cuerda y una manta, por otra parte Momotaro encontró una manta escondida entre los asientos del gimnasio y por ultimo Ichinose encontró un destornillador con sangre.

-Bien como ya me aburrí de esperar el tiempo de investigación ya se acabo así que vamos a iniciar con la clase del juicio upupupu-

_-Tendremos que poner en juego nuestras vidas una vez más, además Miyakawa-san y Momotaro-san fueron las únicas que estaban con nosotros en el tercer piso-_comenzó a sacudir su cabeza_-no, no las juzgare-_

Todos se encontraban ya dentro del elevador.

_-n v e, si logro descifrar eso, tendremos al culpable-_

**Sobreviviente: 12**

**To be continued…**

**Jajaja doble asesinato y todo más complejo, solo por curiosidad quienes les gustaría que sobrevivieran (yo ya tengo a los sobreviviente pero quiero escuchar su opinión), bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien ya es momento de nuestra ansiada clase del juicio, disfruten el capitulo.**

Todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares.

**Classroom Trail start.**

-Bien que les parece si comienzan discutiendo sobre el arma…digo armas homicidas-dijo Monokuma.

-Bueno lo que mato a Fujio fueron dos golpes en la cabeza causados por un martillo y una llave inglesa que al parecer era la que siempre traía colgando de sus pantalones y tengo mis sospechas de que fue la causante de la muerte-dijo Maeda.

-Ichinose tu encontraste un destornillador no es así-dijo Miyakawa.

-Eh? Si lo encontré en un sesto de basura en el segundo piso-

-Entonces eso fue lo que mato a Kamiya-kun-dijo Ebisawa.

-Bueno todos los que estábamos en el tercer piso nos quedamos atrapados en las habitaciones en las que estábamos por un rato así que las únicas sospechosas serian Momotaro-san y Miyakawa-san-dijo Maria.

-E-ESPEREN!-

-Ebisawa-san-

-Aki-chan-

-De nuevo incriminando a Miyakawa-san solo porque no estaba con nosotros no quiere decir que sea la culpable-

-Entonces sugieres que la culpable es Momotaro-dijo Maeda.

-N-no, solo quiero decir que deberíamos analizar mejor las cosas…._n v e, esa es la clave de todo…pero es no logro encontrarle sentido-_

-Pero cual seria la necesidad de llevar los cuerpos del tercer al primer piso-comento Naoto.

-Quien sabe-dijo Matsuda.

-Por cierto Matsuda-kun-

-Que pasa Shinonome-

-Tu no estuviste con nosotros en el tercer piso y te desapareciste del comedor podrás decirnos a donde fuiste-

-Estas insinuando que yo soy el culpable!-

-N-no, l-lo siento-

Suspiro-ciertamente el salón de artes es muy atractivo para mi, pero yo me fui a mi cuarto porque tenia algo que hacer-

-Y podría saberse que era-dijo Sakura.

-E-era algo privado-

-Eso solo te hace más sospechoso-dijo Enomoto-por cierto Miyakawa tu donde rayos estabas-

-Estaba revisando los archivos policiales en la librería, nunca se sabe cuando podremos encontrar algo que nos ayude-

-Entonces Momotaro tu donde estabas-

-Estaba en mi cuarto Enomoto-kun-

-Lo de Miyakawa lo comprendo pero que ustedes dos estuvieran en sus cuartos durante toda una hora es difícil de creer-dijo Maeda.

-Espero Maeda-kun no estarás sugiriendo que…-

-Exacto Naoto, lo más probable es que los dos trabajaron juntos para asesinar a Fujio y Kamiya-

-Sore wa chigau yo-

-En que me equivoco Ebisawa-

-Las reglas dicen que solo puede haber un asesino, así que..-

-Ebisawa-san por lo visto no revisas muy bien las reglas-

-Que quieres decir Monokuma-

-Ciertamente solo puede haber un asesino, pero también se acepta la ayuda de alguien más para llevar acabo el asesinato pero solo será ejecutado la persona que haya dado el golpe de gracia-

-Y que pasaría si fueron asesinados por personas distintas-pregunto Shinonome.

-mmmm….entonces supongo que tendríamos doble ejecución, upupupu-

-Tsk, esta bien lo admito Momotaro me pidió que le hiciera unos dibujos y por eso me fui a mi cuarto, así que yo no tengo nada que ver con los asesinatos-declaro Matsuda.

-Entonces todo se reduce a ti Momotaro-comenzó a Decir Maeda-Miyakawa estaba en la biblioteca, Matsuda en su cuarto y el resto de nosotros se quedo atrapado en unas habitaciones una cantidad considerable de tiempo así que las cosas son muy obvias-

_-En verdad Momotaro-san es culpable, no algo no encaja aquí, algo, estamos ignorando algo-_pensaba Ebisawa.

-Un momento Maeda-kun-

-Que quieres Naoto-

-Si Momotaro-san es culpable, entonces en que momento tomo el destornillador, la cuerda y la manta cualquiera de nosotros la hubiera visto-

-Bueno nadie fue al tercer piso durante 3 semanas, probablemente en ese transcurso de tiempo fue a tomar esas tres cosas-dijo Maria.

-Sore wa chigau yo-dijo Ebisawa.

-Eh?-

-Eso es imposible, cuando Misa-chan y vimos el cuarto donde estaban la cuerda y la manta en total había tres de cada una, Enomoto-kun cuando tu revisaste dijiste que solo había 2 cuerda y 2 mantas verdad-

-Si, pero eso que tiene de importante-

-Es importante porque demuestra la inocencia de Momotaro-san si ella hubiera sido la culpable la hubiéramos subir al tercer piso-

-Pero cuando nos quedamos encerrados pudo ir a la bodega por la cuerda y…-y Sakura fue interrumpida por Ebisawa.

-Sore wa chigau yo, después de todos Ichinose-san, Maria-san y Aihara-san ustedes tres se quedaron atrapadas en la bodega no es así-

-Si-contestaron las tres.

-De hecho tuve que romper el picaporte para salir-termino diciendo Ichinose.

-Ichinose-san tienes surte de que la regla de 0 daños se aplique solo a los cuarto de tus compañeros-dijo Monokuma.

-Espera Ebisawa-san no estarás sugiriendo que….-

-Me temo que si Naoto-kun el culpable era uno de los que estaba en el tercer piso-

-Pero que rayos dices Ebisawa-

-Es la verdad Maeda-kun. Pero como atascaron las puertas no pueden cerrase solo por dentro-y mientras decía eso sus ahoge se movía.

_-D-de verdad su mechón se mueve-_pensó Naoto.

-Upupu yo tengo la respuesta a eso, verán hace un tiempo en efecto todas las puertas se cerraban por dentro pero me aburrí de eso así que las modifique para que cuando le metieran cualquier cosa clips, ajugas, el hilo de algún collar, etc. A la entrada donde va la llave la puerta se quedara totalmente trabada-

-Entonces el culpable lo descubrió por si solo-dijo Shinonome.

-Pero no encontramos na….-

-Miyakawa-san?-

-Acabo de recordar que estamos olvidando otra pista, Naoto-

-Si-

-Shinonome-

-S-si-

-Ustedes encontraron una grabadora y una cinta no es así-

-Sí, pero la cinta estaba dañada así que no sabemos que contenía-

-Tal vez esa es la manera en que cualquiera en el tercer piso pudo cometer los asesinatos grabando su voz para que pareciese que también estaba atrapado, digan con quien estaban cuando se quedaron encerrados sabemos que Ichinose, Maria y Aihara se quedaron en la bodega y el resto-

-Maeda-kun y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el salón de carpintería-dijo Naoto.

-Yo en el salón de arte-dijo Sakura.

-Misa-chan y yo donde estaba la maquina, pero para ser sinceras no notamos que Ichinose-san, Maria-san y Aihara-san se quedaron en la bodega-

-Yo en el salón de juegos-dijo Enomoto.

-Ya veo, Ebisawa puedes decirme que paso cuando la puerta se destrabo-

-Bueno Misa-chan salimos y fuimos a ver que había pasado salimos del cuarto y no vimos nada que pudiera bloquear la puerta así que no le dimos importancia-

-Y después Ichinose rompió el picaporte, bien teniendo en cuenta de que Enomoto y Sakura fueron los únicos que se quedaron solo y como la grabadora fue encontrada en el salón de artes…-

-Me estas echando la culpa!, que no te dice que el culpable fue Enomoto-kun se pudo haber guardado la grabadora en su chaqueta y después llevarla al salón de artes!-

-Yo no fui!-grito cuando todos comenzaron a verlo.

Y mientras comenzaban a discutir Ebisawa estaba pensando_-n v e…y si la v y la e van juntos…n ve, n ve, ni..ni?...NIEVE!..._LO TENGO!-

-Eh?-todos voltearon a verla.

-Escuchen chicos, esta es…la verdad del caso-

-El culpable llevaba una grabadora con la cinta ya grabada, pero de donde la saco? Fácil todos tenemos cajas de herramientas y grabadoras en uno de los cajones de nuestro cuarto, después de que todos nos separáramos y viéramos el tercer piso mientras inspeccionábamos el lugar el culpable comenzó a tomar sigilosamente los materiales para el asesinato, probablemente cuando tomo la manta y la cuerda verifico que no hubiera nadie los tomo y los dejo en las escaleras para que nadie los viera, en el salón de carpintería había clips así que cuando vio que todos se metían en diferentes cuartos comenzó a trabar las puertas y dejo la grabadora encendida en el salón de artes, después de eso vio como Kamiya-kun y Fujio-kun iban al pasillo cerrado donde estaban unos salones cuyas puertas no se podían abrir, todo fue rápido primero se acerco amistosamente a ellos y después los ataco primero a Fujio-kun lo golpeo con el martillo Kamiya-kun intento detenerlo pero el culpable rápidamente le encajo el destornillador en el pecho usando sus ultimas fuerzas Kamiya-kun escribió el nombre del asesino en la pared y por precaución puso una palabra clave el culpable al notarlo lo borro pero no todo al ver que Fujio-kun seguía vivo lo quito la llave inglesa de los pantalones y termino con el con ese golpe, después de eso fue por la manta y envolvió los cuerpos para llevarlos al primer piso, cuando lo hizo los dejo en el gimnasio y después fue a la enfermería por una gaza y de ahí a la lavandería por las agujas de coser, desenvolvió los cuerpos y cosio la camisa de Kamiya-kun y le puso la gaza para que la sangre no se expandiera, después de eso ato la cuerda a una de las barras del tribunal y de ahí ato el otro extremo al cuello de Kamiya-kun así parecería un homicidio-suicidio, n v e en realidad es la palabra nieve que en japonés se pronuncia yuki, así que la culpable eres tu Sakura Yuki-san-

-Que….QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO! YO MATAR A ESOS DOS IDIOTAS NO ME HAGAS REIR!-

-Entonces porque estas tratando de negarlo-

-NO LO ESTOY NEGANDO SOLO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE YO NO FUI!-

-Pero tu siendo una actriz pudiste haber fingido exitosamente tu voz para que sonara preocupada por haberse quedado atrapado en algún lugar-

-Y QUE SI YO LOS MATE!-

-Pero porque-

-No es obvio yo me canse de ser yo la que siempre actué así que hubiera usado el dinero para comprar un teatro y ser yo la que dictara las reglas-

-Entonces admites que fuiste tu-

-Em, si lo admito fui yo debo admitir que me tomo mi tiempo planear todo-

-Bien que les parece si inicimos con la votación, ya saben que hacer-

La ruleta comenzó a girar y se detuvo en la cara de Sakura.

-Y nuestra culpable es Sakura Yuki-san-

-Vaya parece que no hay nada más que hacer, Momotaro-san ten-le arrojo una de sus pulseras.

-Pero que es…-

-No creas que no se lo que estas haciendo y Matsuda-kun asegúrate de dibujarme bien-

-S-si-

-Sakura-

-Que sucede Miyakawa-san-

-Tu te estas engañando a ti misma…sobre ser ejecutada-

-Soy actora puedo actuar lo que quiera, bien adíos a todos-

**Game over.**

**Sakura Yuki a sido encontrada culpable….comenzara la ejecución.**

Veía carios asientos frente a ella no era necesario ser un genio para notar que estaba sobre un escenario, en ese momento sus brazos comenzaron a moverse solo, Monokuma la estaba usando como una muñeca.

**Super panic theater.**

Monokuma llevaba manipulándola un rato representando todo una obra, en el momento en que todo se termino se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos y después se comenzaron a arrojar flores la cuales comenzaron a clavarse en sus extremidades en ese momento las luces del escenario comenzaron a caer al suelo y una de ellas le golpea fuertemente la cabeza.

.

.

.

Todos estaban afuera del cuarto de Momotaro después de la ejecución de Sakura, les explico porque ella le había entregado una pulsera pero claro estaban esperando a Matsuda.

-Ya llegue-

-Matsuda-kun tra…-

-Si aquí están los dibujos-

-Momotaro-san entonces desde que murió Hijikata-kun tu…-

-Correcto Ichinose-san, puesto que sus cuerpos desaparecen antes de que todos nosotros velemos por sus muerte decidí velarlos a mi manera y para eso necesitaba las habilidades de dibujo de Matsuda-kun-

-Y no nos lo contaste porque…-comenzó a decir Enomoto.

-Era un secreto entre nosotros dos-

En ese momento Momotaro abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejo pasar a todos en cuanto entraron lo primero que vieron fue una pizarra con las caras dibujadas de Hijikata, Kiotaka, Fujio y Kamiya y debajo de cada dibujo esta algo la bata que siempre traía Hijikata, los lentes de Kiotaka que se le cayeron antes de ser ejecutado, la llave inglesa de Fujio y la venda que Kamiya llevaba en la cabeza y con unas cuantas velas en frente.

-Esa banda y esa llave…Momotaro-san esa es la razón por la cual tardaste en ir al tercer piso no es así-dijo Ebisawa.

-Correcto Ebisawa-san, Matsuda-kun podía colocar en dibujo por favor-

-Si-paso adelante y puso el dibujo de Sakura en la pizarra y después Momotaro fue a dejar la pulsera debajo del cuadro y prendió una vela.

-Ahora si gustan pueden rezar por su descanso-

No hubo objeciones ni nadie salió del cuarto, todos se pusieron a rezar por el descanso de los tres amigos que habían perdido, después de eso todos s fueron a sus cuarto probablemente Monokuma desbloquearía el siguiente piso a primera hora de la mañana.

Ebisawa se encontraba tapada completamente para que Monokuma no viera su celular gracias a la cámara de la habitación.

_-Tres muertes en un día, cuando terminara todo esto-_pensaba tristemente mientras veía la pantalla de su celular el cual comenzó a indicar batería baja_-se esta descargando…si no me equivoco hay un toma corriente debajo de la cama-_reviso rápidamente y en efecto había un toma corriente_-bien hay debajo Monokuma no lo vera, así que…-_se llevo la mano derecha a la capucha de su chamarra y saco el cargador y hábilmente lo enchufo sin que se notara, después de eso se acomodo para poder dormir_-no podemos rendirnos, tampoco podemos caer en desesperación o estaremos haciendo exactamente lo que el quiere, estoy segura de que en algún momento tendremos un rayo de esperanza-_se durmió rápidamente.

En ese momento bajo la cama una especia de rayo verde comenzó a fluir del toma corriente, paso por el cargado y después cubrió todo el celular la pantalla se ilumino.

-Jejeje-se escucho una voz salir del celular.

**Sobrevivientes: 11**

**To be continue…**

**Con esto termina la segunda clase del juicio, no se la esperaron verdad XD, bien espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien chicos ahora solo quedan 11, ahora si sabrán que le paso al celular de Aki.**

**Capitulo 3: Pasados, secretos y asesinato.**

-Como ya saben aquí en la academia pico de esperanza después de una clase del juicio un nuevo mundo se abre, así que ahora ustedes bastardos pueden ir libremente por el cuarto piso, eso es todo-

Todos procedieron al cuarto piso y por alguna razón Ebisawa se veía terriblemente cansada**.**

-Aki-chan te encuentras bien?-

-eh…ah, si, si no te preocupes-

-Ebisawa-san enserio te vez muy cansada, dormiste bien-

-Ya les dije que estoy bien Misa-chan, Naoto-kun no se preocupen-dijo tratando de sonar convincente_-no puedo decirles sobre esa cosa en mi celular, en primer lugar ni siquiera se que es-_

**Flashback.**

Debían de ser alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, dormía tranquilamente o eso hacia hasta que comenzó a escuchar una pequeña voz susurrándole debajo de la cama.

-Etto, hay alguien hay, se que no tengo que hacer mucho ruido-

-Eh?-se comenzó a tallar los ojos-que es eso-mira hacia la cámara_-solo por precaución-_se cubrió con las sabanas y tomo cuidadosamente su teléfono.

-Ah!, tu eres la dueña de este teléfono, mucho gusto me llamo Alter Ego y tu-le preguntaba una cabeza que se veía en la pantalla.

-Ky….ky….KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

**Fin del flashback.**

_-Después de eso cerré el celular y no lo e vuelto a abrir…Alter Ego, eh?, pero que rayos es esa cosa-_

Después de una investigación solo encontraron la sala de música, el laboratorio, la sala de profesores y las únicas salas cuyas puertas estaban con segura la oficina de documentos y la oficina del director.

-Rayos no abre, no queda de otra tendré que romper el picaporte-Ichinose se preparaba para hacer una patada voladora hasta que…

-Espera Saya cualquier tipo de daño a la oficina del director es contra las reglas-le dijo Aihara.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes-

-Creo que el verdadero problema es que no haz revisado las reglas-dijo Maria-por cierto Hikari me seguirás contando la historia de ayer-

-Claro te la seguiré contando cuando quieras-

_-Si que se llevan bien….me siento feliz cuando las veo sonreír-_

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

-Así que aquí hay veneno-decía Miyakawa mientras tomaba un frasco.

-Solo por precaución deberíamos encontrar una manera de ponerle segura a esa gaveta-sugirió Momotaro.

-Podremos usar algo de la carpintería-dijo Matsuda.

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores, Maeda revisaba los cajones.

_-Aquí no hay nada que sea de ayuda-_

-Oye Maeda-

-Enomoto, fuiste a revisar la sala de documentos-

-Si pero la puerta esta cerrada-

-Ya veo igual que la oficina del director-

Y por ultimo en el salón de música.

-Este lugar….es igual que la sala de juegos-dijo Naoto.

-Si, dice salón de música pero solo hay un piano-volteo a ver a Ebisawa-Aki-chan estas bien-

-Si ya te lo había dicho-

-Pero Ebisawa-san hoy luces cansada te paso algo antes de ir al comedor-

-N-no como crees-

-Anuncio escolar, anuncio escolar, todos reúnanse en el gimnasio ahora, rápido, rápido, RAPIDO!-todos obedecieron la voz de Monokuma y se fueron al gimnasio.

Cuando llegaron Monokuma como siempre salió de la nada en el tribunal.

-Bien y para que nos citaste Monokuma-dijo Maeda.

-Bueno estuve pensando y creo que ya es momento de darles motivos para asesinar-

-Pero esperaste tres semanas después del primer asesinato-dijo Ichinose.

-Ya se y me di cuenta que fue un gran error estaba totalmente aburrido, así que ahora es decidí comenzar más pronto-saco unos sobres con los nombres de cada uno-ahora tomen esto!-los arrojo y todos tomaron el suyo.

-Pero que es…-Naoto se apeno al ver el contenido del sobre.

**Naoto se chupaba el dedo hasta 2 de secundaria.**

-P-pero que-vio como las caras de los demás estaban o rojas o sorprendidas.

-Sorprendidos, claro todo el mundo quiere ocultar algo así que si no hay asesinato en 4…no 2 días revelare sus secretos a todo el mundo así que adiós-como de costumbre desapareció.

_-Seria muy vergonzoso que todos se enteren de esto-_pensaba Shinonome mientras guardaba el pedazo de papel-EH?-se quedo sorprendido al ver a Ebisawa con una mirada sombría y sus ojos sin brillo-A…ki..chan-

-Eh? Dijiste algo Misa-chan-

-No nada-

-Bien-

Después de que Monokuma diera el aviso del inicio del periodo nocturno todos se fueron a sus cuartos, Ebisawa seguía viendo su papel.

_-Más que un secreto, es algo que odio recordar-_arrugo el papel y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su chamarra y se hecho a la cama_-ahora que recuerdo….Alter Ego-_como siempre se tapo por completo por las sabanas y tomo su celular_-tal vez solo fue una alucinación-_

-Ah! Eres tu otra vez te ves más relajada ahora me dirás tu nombre-

_-ES REAL!, b-bueno lo mejor será responderle-_comenzó a teclear su respuesta.

-Ah, no es necesario que escribas puedo escucharte perfectamente-

-E-enserio-

-Si, por lo que veo esto no es un lugar como para hablar te importaría si vas al baño-

-Eh? P-pero para que-

-Por favor solo hazlo-

-M-muy bien-se guardo el celular y se quito las sabanas y se encamino al baño durante el trayecto escucho alguna especie de ruido_-que fue…no debe ser nada-_hasta que llego_-porque tenia que venir exactamente al ba…ahora que miro con más atención aquí no hay cámaras!-_se saco el celular-oye la razón por la que me dijiste que viniera aquí era porque no había cámaras no es así-

-Correcto-

-Pero porque-

-Bueno la lente de la cámara se empañaría así que….-

-Y-ya veo, a cierto no me e presentado me llamo Ebisawa Aki mucho gusto-

-Así que Ebisawa-san un placer conocerte-

-Por cierto Alter Ego-

-Si-

-Exactamente que eres-

-Soy un programa de inteligencia artificial creada por mi difunto maestro Fujisaki Chihiro-

-Fujisaki Chihiro? Quien es-

-Veras es un poco duro recordarlo pero el fue asesinado por Owada Mondo-kun-

-Espera, espera, espera me estas diciendo que nosotros no somos los primeros que caen en esta situación-

-La verdad es que ustedes son los terceros-

-Terceros? Aaah…-se sujeto la cabeza-esto es mucho dejare lo de que somos los terceros para después, ahora lo que quiero saber es como llegaste a mi celular-

-Bueno yo navego por todo el sistema escolar pero Monokuma encontró la manera de bloquearme para no poder ayudarlos así que cuando enchufaste el aparata pensé "así podre ayudar a estos chicos" y así llegue aquí-

-Y como estuviste viéndonos-

-Podía ver todo gracias a las cámaras cuando dije que Monokuma me bloqueo no me elimino solo evito que pudiera interferir con los controles y todo pero aun así podía ver todo lo que sucedía-

-Espera si tu llegaste a mi teléfono por el toma corriente…entonces es por eso que Monokuma les quito los celulares a los demás-

-Por lo visto parece que si-

-Me gustaría hacerte otra pregu….-

-Ebisawa que haces aquí-

-AH! MI-MIYAKAWA-SAN!-rápidamente se guardo el celular-n-nada no estoy haciendo nada, por cierto tu que estas haciendo aquí-

-Me gusta tomar un baño de noche de alguna manera mi siento más relajada-

-Y-ya veo, bueno entonces me voy-

-Espera-

-S-SI, que sucede-

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace tiempo-

-Que es-

-Bueno me preguntaba porque no juzgas a nadie, cuando Monokuma dijo que era una Super Estudiante nivel asesina pensé que todos tendrían la reacción que tuvieron nuca pensé que alguien me defendería y lo que me dijiste después de la primera clase del juicio me hizo pensar que eras muy extraña-

-Jeje, es tu manera de decir "gracias por confiar en mi"-

-….-

-Bueno la razón es que aunque no me guste recordarlo a mi también me juzgaron mucho cuando estaba en primaria y secundaria-

-Eh?-

-Claro no siempre fue así todo comenzó después de que despidieran a mi madre de su trabajo se dejo llevar por la bebida y se hizo alcohólica en ese mismo momento descubrieron que mi padre era un policía de los corruptos y de alguna manera toda esa situación familiar se divulgo por la escuela, todos me miraban con ojos de rechazo, incluso aquellas personas que creía mis amigos se alejaron de mi, siempre era lo mismo si algo se perdía en el salón siempre decían "de seguro Ebisawa lo robo con el tipo de padres que tiene no me sorprendería"-

-Ebisawa….-

-Cuando termine la primaria mis tíos pidieron una orden para quedarse con mi custodia así que me mude con ellos e inicie la secundaria en una nueva escuela…pero uno de mis compañeros también se fue a esa escuela y todo comenzó de nuevo nadie me hablaba y siempre estaba sola y siempre pensaba "si se atrevieran a conocerme mejor verían el tipo de persona que soy" no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo así que por eso no me gusta juzgar a nadie….AH! termine contándote mi secreto-

-Eh? Eso era lo que ocultabas-

-Si-saco el papel de su bolsillo y se lo mostro.

**Ebisawa fue rechazada por todos sus amigos por tener una madre alcohólica y un padre corrupto.**

-Pero sabes que no me importa que los demás se enteran es doloroso recordarlo pero no algo tan importante como para ser ocultado-

-Ebisawa…sabes que también te diré mi secreto-

-Eh? No espera Miyakawa-san eso no es necesario-

-Tu me dijiste el tuyo así que lo más justo es que yo también te lo diga-

-No enserio no es-

-La verdad es que a pesar de ser una asesina nunca e matado a nadie-

-Eh?-

-Mejor dicho la idea de arrebatarle la vida a una persona me aterra, ciertamente mi familia es reconocida como la mejor familia de asesinos pero debido a mi forma de pensar todos mis padres y hermanos se ponían distantes de mi-

-Entonces es por eso que tu también te pones distante-

-Si, como nunca había hablado con alguien….s-sabes que mejor ya me voy a bañar-

-Entonces yo también-

-EH!?, no es necesario que te quedes Ebisawa-

-Esta bien, insisto además quiero conocerte mejor, Saori-san-

-E-esta bien..a..aki-

Y después de un baño las dos se marcharon a sus cuartos, Aki estaba tapada totalmente por las sabanas hablando con Alter Ego.

-Entonces en el quinto piso hay una jardín y la sala de documentos esta bloqueada porque Monokuma tiene unas cámaras hay-

-Sí-

-Y somos los terceros porque anteriormente otros dos grupos de chicos también estuvieron en la misma situación-

-Sí pero porque no quieres que te de toda la información como el nombre de la mente maestra detrás de esos dos incidentes-

-Tu me dijiste que ya murió así que no veo necesario saberlo, entonces Alter Ego si no te importa me voy a dormir-

-Que pases buenas noches Ebisawa-san-

-Tu también-cerro su teléfono y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaban en el comedor…bueno casi.

-Donde están Maria y Aihara-dijo Maeda.

-También falta Enomoto-kun-dijo Momotaro.

-Maria-chan y Kari-chan están en la enfermería, pero no se donde esta Enomoto-kun-contesto Ichinose.

-Y porque están en la enfermería-pregunto Matsuda.

-Bueno cuando enviamos de camino Maria-chan noto que Kari-chan no estaba bien del hombro y resulta que se cayo de la cama y se lastimo, así que por eso esta en la enfermería-

_-S-se cayo de la cama pero como rayos duerme?-_

-Buenos días-

-Aki-chan buenos días-

-Ah, Saori-san ohayo-

-Aki, buenos días-

-EEEEEEEH!- en ese momento todos estaban impactados.

-E-ebisawa-san cuando comenzaste a llamar a Miyakawa-san por su nombre-pregunto Naoto.

-Ayer en el noche, es una persona muy agradable-

-Y-ya veo-

Y en ese momento Maria y Aihara estaban entrando-y después…eh, chicos que les sucede-

-N-nada-contestaron.

-Ara donde esta Enomoto-kun-

-Sobre eso Maria-chan el aun no llegue-

-De hecho ya se tardo normalmente el de los primeros en llega….chi-chicos no creerán lo que yo o si-Matsuda se escuchaba terriblemente nervioso.

-P-PERO QUE COSAS DICES MATSUDA-KUN…..digo es imposible que…-

-Misa-chan cálmate, dividámonos y busquemos tal vez esta vagando por algún lugar.

Todos salieron corriendo y se dividieron en grupos Ichinose y Matsuda verían el primer piso, Momotaro, Shinonome y Maeda el segundo, Maria y Aihara el tercero y por ultimo Ebisawa, Naoto y Miyakawa el cuarto.

-Oye Enomoto sal de donde quiera que estés si quieres jugarnos una broma no es nada divertido-grito Matsuda mientras corría por el pasillo.

-Enomoto-kun donde estas-

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso.

-Que es esto-

-Que encontraste Maeda-kun-

-Miren bien Momotaro, Shinonome estas no son marcas de golpes-

En el piso tres.

-Hikari te encuentras mejor del hombro-

-Maria no es momento de preocuparse por eso lo importante es ver que Enomoto-kun esté bien, rayos donde se metió-

Piso cuatro.

-Enomoto-kun donde estas…la puerta de la sala de profesores, la habíamos dejado abierta-Naoto camino hacia ahí-hay alguien aquí….AAAAAAHH!-

Algunas computadoras estaban rotas, había papeles en el suelo y recargado en la pared estaba el cuerpo de Enomoto, tenía sangre en la cabeza y un bate ensangrentado a su lado.

-E-enomoto-kun!-

-Naoto-kun que suce…AH!-

-Aki, Naoto a juzgar por sus gritos-miro hacia la puerta-tsk, otro asesinato-

-Pim pom pam pam, un cadáver a sido encontrado después de un periodo de investigación comenzara la clase del juicio, upupupu-

-Pero quien pudo haber sido-Ebisawa comenzó a sudar frío, se fijo en el lado derecho del cuerpo_-1P, 3-, otro mensaje, pero que significa-_

**Sobrevivientes: 10**

**To be continue…**

**Un poco mas largo de lo normal pero quería centrar este cap en la relación de amistad de Ebisawa y Miyakawa, se nos fue el delincuente y la pregunta que todos se hacen es quien?, bien espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien comencemos upupupu, disfruten el cap.**

-Pim pom pam pam, un cadáver a sido encontrado después de un periodo de investigación comenzara la clase del juicio-claro después de escuchar eso todos se fueron al cuarto piso.

**Comienza la investigación.**

-Una herida en la cabeza, seguramente provocada por el bate-comenzó a decir Miyakawa.

-Entonces esa fue la causa de la muerte-pregunto Maeda.

-No si te fijas bien hay marcar en su cuello así que de seguro lo asfixiaron-

Y mientras Miyakawa y Maeda revisaban el cuerpo los demás se fueron a buscar pistas.

-No se como Miyakawa-san y Maeda-kun pueden estar tan cerca del cuerpo-Shinonome se estaba abrazando a si misma.

-Misa-chan…-

-Por cierto Ebisawa-san, Momotaro-san y Matsuda-kun-

-Cierto Momotaro-san tomo la chaqueta de Enomoto-kun-

-Bueno velaremos por dos personas el día de hoy…..aunque no queramos-

Mientras tanto Maria, Ichinose y Aihara estaban en el segundo piso.

-Según lo que nos dijo Shinonome por aquí debe de haber marcas de golpes-decía Ichinose mientras revisaba las paredes.

-Hikari, Saya las encontré-

-Enserio Maria, si dejaron marca debe significar que ejercieron mucha fuerza con el bate-decia Aihara-me pregunto si el plan era romperle la cabeza a Enomoto-kun-

-Pero Kari-chan, Maria-chan, si aquí están las marcas, entonces porque el cuerpo estaba en el cuarto piso-

.

.

.

-El tiempo de investigación a terminado vayan al elevador para iniciar la clase del juicio-

Todos se dirigieron a la gran puerta roja que tanto detestaban, al llegar vieron a Monokuma jugando con lo que parecía ser un PSP, finalmente se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

**Classroom Trial start.**

-Bien chicos, empiecen discutiendo del arma homicida, ah!-por sus expresión de seguro perdió en el juego.

-Eso es obvio el lo que mato a Enomoto fue el bate-dijo Matsuda.

-Sore wa chigau yo-dijo Ebisawa-Saori-san y Maeda-kun confirmaron que la verdadera causa de la muerte fue asfixia-

-Ya veo…olviden lo que dije-

-Quizá la hora de la muerte nos sea de ayuda-dijo Shinonome.

-Esa es una buena idea Misa-chan-comenzó a sacar su ID-veamos según el ID la hora de la muerte fue, EH!-

-Ebisawa-san?-

-Aki esto es-

-Lo se Saori-san, hora de la muerte 1:30 a esa hora tu y yo estábamos en el baño…._podrá ser que el sonido que escuche cuando iba para haya era…..si no lo hubiera ignorado-_

-Se les olvida otra pista, Enomoto al igual que Kamiya nos dejo un mensaje-

-Cierto….etto…como era-Ichinose se comenzó a rascar la cabeza.

-1P, 3-….aunque no le veo mucho sentido-dijo Momotaro.

-Tal vez no el culpable borro parte del mensaje para hacerlo incomprensible-dijo Maria.

-Sore wa chigau yo-dijo Ebisawa-el mensaje estaba perfectamente intacto, si lo hubieran borrado entonces habría sucedido lo mismo que con el mensaje de Kamiya-kun la sangre estaría más extendida en la pared-

-Y si le quitamos la coma y asumimos que el 1 es una i-comento Aihara.

-Entonces diría IP3-….sigue sin sentido-dijo Shinonome.

-Entonces transformemos el 3 en una E, digo golpearon a Enomoto en la cabeza de seguro ni sabia que escribió un tres-dijo Matsuda.

-Si hacemos eso entonces nos queda IPE-, no le veo nada de coherencia-dijo Miyakawa.

_-Enserio es buena idea tomar el mensaje de esa manera, pero el golpe de Enomoto-kun no fue tan fuerte como para desorientarlo….ni IPE- ni 1P, 3- tienen sentido…._chicos no seria mejor discutir de porque el cuerpo estaba en el cuarto piso si había golpes en las paredes del segunda piso-

-No es obvio Ebisawa, persiguieron a Enomoto hasta llegar al cuarto piso-contesto Maeda.

_-Claro que pensé en eso…..un minuto el bate…se supone que solo había dos en el gimnasio ayer los dos estaban hay….tal vez…._tal vez Enomoto era el que mataría a alguien-

-Que dijiste Aki-

-Quiero decir, Enomoto-kun fue el único que estuvo solo ayer, Momotaro-san, Matsuda-kun y Maeda-kun se quedaron en el comedor después de que Monokuma nos diera los sobres con nuestros secretos, Maria-san, Ichinose-san y Aihara-san fueron al salón de juegos, Saori-san fue a la biblioteca, Misa-chan, Naoto-kun y yo estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo y por ultimo vi a Enomoto-kun entrar al gimnasio antes de que comenzara el periodo nocturno-

-Entonces Enomoto fue el atacante pero termino convirtiéndose en la victima, eso significa que el tenia algo muy significativo que ocultar-dijo Maeda.

-Entonces lo más probable es que esperara fuera de su cuarto a que uno de nosotros saliera de su habitación para atacarlo-dijo Miyakawa.

-P-pero nuestros cuartos tiene baño así que no es necesario salir de ellos-dijo Shinonome.

-Pero y si nos diera sed a mitad de la noche-dijo Momotaro.

-Entonces Enomoto-kun aprovecho eso, pero al final todo su plan se vino contra el-dijo Naoto.

_-Eso quiere decir que alguien salió de su cuarto antes que yo…..pero quien, debo analiza mejor y con más tranquilidad el mensaje 1P, 3-….-_

Y mientras Ebisawa se puso a pensar.

-Las únicas personas que sabemos que salieron de noche son Ebisawa y Miyakawa-dijo Aihara.

-Confió en Ebisawa pero en Miyakawa….-la oración de Matsuda se quedo sin completar.

-Matsuda-kun estas sugiriendo que Enomoto-kun me persiguió hasta el cuarto piso, lo mate y regrese al primer piso si sudar una sola gota-

-Y eso de sudar a que viene-

-Ebisawa-san nos hubiera dicho eso pero Miyakawa-san llego al baño totalmente relajada y sin muestras de cansancio-dijo Naoto.

-B-bueno ella es una asesina profesional probablemente a matado a tantas personas que a de saber mantener la calma-dijo Ichinose y eso hizo que Miyakawa mirara para otro lado.

-Que extraño en estos momentos es cuando Ebisawa-san se pone a defender a Miyakawa…..san-volteo a ver a Ebisawa y vio cómo su mechón se movía como loco_-SI QUE ESTA PENSANDO-_

_-1P, 3-…espera porque el 3 tiene una raya a su lado izquierdo, además 1P….eh?-_recordó los botones de un elevador_-entonces la P significa piso y el 1…primer piso, bien ahora el 3 probablemente la raya diga que me debo fijar en la izquierda, entonces el 3 es….._Aihara-san-

-Que sucede-

-Podrías quitarte las vendas y mostramos tu hombro-

-E-esta bien, Naoto-kun, Maeda-kun y Matsuda-kun no vean-dijo sonrojada y las tres chicos se voltearon-listo, pero porque quieres ver mi golpe-

-Tal como pensaba ese golpe se ve demasiado concentrado como para que te lo hubieras hecho callándote de la cama-

-Aki-chan estas sugiriendo que…-

-Escuchen chicos esta es la verdad del caso, Enomoto-kun había tomado uno de los bates del gimnasio y cuando todos se fueron a dormir el salió de su cuarto y espero pacientemente a ver si tenia suerte y alguien salía de su cuarto, en ese momento tal vez por sed el culpable salió de su habitación y Enomoto-kun rápidamente corrió hacia el, el culpable se dio cuenta y la esquivo y fue entonces cuando comenzó la persecución, dejando marcas de golpes en el segundo piso y corriendo por el tercer y cuarto piso hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala de profesores en ese momento Enomoto-kun ataco al culpable con toda su fuerza, el culpable casi esquivo por completo el golpe pero uno de sus hombros fue golpeado y entonces envistió a Enomoto-kun el cual soltó el bate el culpable lo tomo y lo golpeo en la cabeza, después de eso Enomoto-kun se recargo en la pared y fue entonces cuando el culpable comenzó a asfixiarlo, siguiendo el ejemplo de Kamiya-kun con sus últimas fuerzas dejo un mensaje para que atrapáramos al asesino, 1P, 3- el 1P significa primer piso y el 3- tercer cuarto a la izquierda, así que la culpable eres tu Aihara Hikari-san-

-P...PERO QUE COSAS ESTAS DICIENDO EBISAWA-SAN ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HIKARI HICIERA ALGO ASÍ-grito Maria-no es así Hikari-solo obtuvo silencio por parte de la chica-Hikari?-

-Kari-chan?-

-Vaya se hizo un silencio incomodo, bueno que tal si para recuperar el ambiente les cuento una historia-comenzó a hablar Monokuma-hace un tiempo había un chico muy débil y delicado emocionalmente que claro era uno de los cerebrito de su salón así que casi no tenia amigos, pero un día los vio esos grandes y fuertes delincuentes y entonces decidió ser como ellos, si ustedes se enteraban de eso seguramente el estatus que Enomoto-kun creo ante ustedes se hubiera venido abajo, bien ahora es el turno de Aihara-san lo que ella oculta y no desea que nadie sepa es que ella mato a sus propios padres-

-EH!-

-Hikari….-

-Solo tenia 6 años cuando eso sucedió, habíamos ido a unas ruinas y decidí ir a explorar por mi cuento y de alguna manera termine sobro una pequeña montaña y me puse a jugar con las piedra y accidentalmente cause un derrumbe pero yo….yo…-apretó los puños-no sabia que mis padres estaban debajo, esta aterrada me comencé a disculpar y suplicarles que vivieran, pero mientras hacia eso mi padre me puso su sombre en la cabeza y mi dijo "no te sientas culpable, promete que sin importar que seguirás viviendo" por eso cuando Enomoto-kun me ataco no sabia que hacer fui presa del pánico, cuando lo golpee en la cabeza pude haberme detenido pero-unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas-estaba tan asustada que no me detuve, tenia miedo de morir y termine matándolo, lo siento mucho chicos, lo siento Maria, saya y sobretodo lamento mucho lo que te hice Enomoto-kun….Monokuma ya puedes comenzar con la votación-

-Si tu lo dices…-

-ESPERA-grito Maria-Hikari tu…tu…-comenzó a llorar-tu no…puedes…no debes morir, tu eres mi mejor amiga así que…-

-Lo siento Maria…Monokuma-

-Bien es ahora de votar-

La ruleta comenzó a girar y se detuvo en la cara de Aihara.

-Nuestra culpables es Aihara Hikari-san bien es hora de comenzar con el castigo, pero antes de eso Maria-san, Ichinose-san me parece muy gracioso que votaron por ustedes mismas, bien comenzemos-

-ESPERA, DETEN ESTO MONOKUMA-las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por el rostro de Maria-DETENTE!-en ese momento sintió como le ponían algo en la cabeza-eh?-

-Necesitaran el sombrero no, prométeme que vivirás Maria y lo mismo va para ti Saya-dijo al ver como la morena no paraba de llorar.

-K-kari-chan…-

-De verdad fue muy divertido conocerlas a amabas, adiós-

**Game Over.**

**Aihara Hikari a sido encontrada culpable…comenzara la ejecución.**

Escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del viento golpeando las hojas de los arboles, sabia muy bien que se encontraba en la selva, se escucho un temblor detrás de ella y volteo vio una roca gigante que iba hacia ella.

**Adventure of the horror.**

Comenzó a correr dio un pequeño vistazo a la enorme roca y logro ver a Monokuma sobre ella, cada vez avanzaba mas rápido, vio uno rio y una balsa y se arrojo hacia allí y vio como la roca caída al agua pero ahora la valsa era la que se movía más rápido frente a ella vio una cascada por la que finalmente termino cayendo.

Mientras tanto observando todo solo se podía escuchar los llantos de Saya y Maria.

.

.

.

Todos regresaban a sus cuartos después de haber ido al cuarto de Momotaro y velar por las muertes de sus amigos pero en vez de dejar el sombre de Aihara, Maria decidió llevárselo.

-Maria-san-

-…eres tu Ebisawa…que quieres…-

-Yo…solo, quería preguntarte si te encuentras bien-

-Bien? Mi mejor amiga murió todo por culpa de este tonto juego al que nos metió ese eso, pero no te preocupes si no puedo seguir con esto….le pondré fin yo misma-sus ojos perdieron por completo el brillo y se fue a su cuarto.

-Maria-san…._tengo un muy mal presentimiento-_

**Sobrevivientes: 9**

**To be continue….**

**Apuesto a que ni la vieron venir XD, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien nuevo cap, a mi no me engañan se que la intriga los mata XD.**

**Capitulo 4: Redención.**

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde la ejecución.

-Entonces los primeros sobrevivientes fueron Naegi Makoto-san, Kirigiri Kyouko-san, Hagakure Yasuhiro-san. Asahina Aoi-san, Togami Byakuyasan y Fukawa Touko-san que a la vez es también Genocider Syo-decía Ebisawa acostada en una de las bancas del baño.

-Si, por cierto Ebisawa-san, Maria-san….-pregunto Alter Ego con un leve tono de preocupación.

-Sigue igual, a estado así desde la ejecución de Aihara-san-

-No la culpo dijiste que ambas eran muy buenas amigas-

-Si, Ichinose-san parece que se repuso un poco pero Maria-san con dificultad come o nos dirige la palabra, todo esto me da un mal presentimiento-

-A que te refieres-

-No tengo idea, es solo que algo en mi pecho me dice que Maria-san hará algo peligroso-

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el comedor.

-Aki-chan estas bien-pregunto Shinonome al ver que su amiga no paraba de mirar el techo.

-Si no es nada, solo pensaba-

-Sobre Maria-san-

-Si-

-Me dijiste que sentías que ella iba a hacer algo peligroso-

-Si…pero sigo sin estar segura de eso, tu que opinas Saori-san-

-Lo siento Aki no entiendo eso de los malos presentimientos-

-Ya veo-

El silencio inundaba el lugar.

-Oigan chicos que tal si para relajarnos un poco vamos a la piscina, creo que eso ayudara a despejar nuestras mentes-sugirió Momotaro.

-Me parece buena idea, que opinas Maria-chan-

-Claro Saya-su voz carecía totalmente de emoción.

_-Maria-san….decidido no le quitare la vista de enzima-_pensó Ebisawa.

.

.

.

-Por favor no vayan a quitarle la vista de encima a Maria-san-le decía Ebisawa a los chicos.

-Tranquila Ebisawa-san, Maeda-kun dijo que esta sentada en una de las bancas-

-Esta bien-

-Por cierto chicos les daré una pequeña advertencia, si se atreven a espiar, LOS MATO-dijo Miyakawa antes de entrar al vestidor.

-Tu sabes que si lo hacemos somos hombres muertos-dijo Matsuda y después se fue a la piscina.

-Enseguida salimos Naoto-kun-

-Las estaremos esperando-y en ese momento se cerro la puerta del vestidor.

-Veo que eres el único caballero que decidió esperar a las chicas, Naoto-kun-

-Monokuma, podría saberse que quieres-

-Veras tengo algo interesante que decirte-

-Eh?-

Mientras tanto dentro del vestidor.

-Es una lastima que Maria-san no vaya a nadar con nosotros-dijo Shinonome.

-Espero que ese estado de depresión se le pase pronto, no me gusta verla así-dijo Ichinose.

-Ustedes dos no se preocupen, en estos momentos en cuando nosotras debemos apoyar y ayudar a Maria-san después de todo es por eso que somos sus ami…gas-y en ese momento Momotaro quedo en blanco.

-Are Momotaro que suce…de-y en ese momento también Ichinose.

-Aki…chan-y ella también estaba en blanco.

-Que sucede chicas-

_-Melones-_pensaron las tres.

-A-asi que no eras una petanko-

-Eso es cruel Ichinose-san-

-No es enserio Ebisawa-san creí que tenías un pecho pequeño, esa blusa si que camufla bien-

-Ya vasta es muy vergonzoso que digan esas cosas-su cara estaba roja-espera ahora que recuerdo Saori-san tuvo la misma reacción cuando nos bañamos, es más recuerdo que sus ojos estaban completamente blancos-

-Es que eso me tomo de sorpresa, eso es todo-

-Ichinose-san no te vas a quitar las vendas de los brazos-preguntaba Shinonome.

-B-bueno-suspiro-solo no vayan a gritar ni nada-comenzó a quitárselas y cuando lo hizo todas vieron que tenia cicatrices de diversos tamaños en ambos brazos.

-Como te hiciste eso-pregunto Miyakawa.

-Bueno solo para acortar la historia, me las hice en un pequeño accidente en un trabajo que estábamos haciendo mi hermana mayor y yo, estábamos moviendo unos vidrios y por un descuido mío los que yo traía se me cayeron y algunos pedazos se me incrustaron en los brazos, creo que tenia uno años-

_-Tiene una hermana mayor….más importante que hacia una niña trabajando-_pensaba Momotaro.

-EH! NO PUEDO HACER ESO-se escucho afuera.

-Esa voz…Naoto-kun?-

-Tsk, seguramente lo están tentando a mirar mientras nos cambiamos-

-Pero Miyakawa-san si lo hacen la ametralladora los matara-

-Ya se Shinonome pero todas pónganse una toalla por si acaso-

Mientras tanto afuera, la cara de Naoto estaba roja.

-Vamos Naoto-kun esta es una oportunidad única, piénsalo aquí hay tres hombres rodeados de 6 lindas chicas, es normal que siendo un adolescente quieras espiar a las chicas-decía Monokuma enrojeciéndose.

-P-pero Mi-miyakawa-san me mataría-

-Oh vamos a mi no me engañas se que quieres ver a las chicas, en especial a Ebisawa-san-

-CLARO QUE NO-

-Oh bueno-se comenzó a acercar a la puerta y la entre abrió un poco-veremos si eres capaz de resistir-vio como Naoto se acercaba a gatas-Ja sabia que no podrías resistirte-

-Solo voy a cerrar la puerta-se acerba silenciosamente y pensaba como cerraría sin ser descubierto, pero fue inevitable que viera por la abertura lo único que podía ver era la espalda de alguien cubierta por una toalla_-…..QUE NO SEA MIYAKAWA-SAN!-_comenzó a sudar frio cuando la figura comenzó a darse vuelta.

-Naoto-kun?-se había agachado a su altura-

-Ebisawa-san?..._seguiré viviendo….._v-veras Ebisawa-san s-sobre esto hay una muy buena explicación-

-Tranquilo escuche todo-

-Aki-chan que estas haciendo-

-N-nada solo recogiendo mi ropa-comenzó a fingir que lo hacía-Naoto-kun retírate rápido yo cierro la puerta-

-E-esta bien-y lo que siguió después no se lo espero ninguno de los dos.

-Oye Ebisawa aquí hay bikinis vamos levántate para ver si hay uno que te quede-y en ese momento Ichinose le quito la toalla.

-…..-los dos tenían la cara roja.

_-…..melones…-_y en ese momento la puerta se cerro cuidadosamente.

-Upupu, esto demuestra que si eres el super estudiante nivel suerte, no solo espiaste sino que también tuviste la suerte de ver el cuerpo bien dotado de Ebisawa-san…es de mala educación ignorara a tu director-dijo al ver como se iba-la juventud de hoy en dia-

Y en la piscina, Ebisawa y Naoto mantenían su distancia.

-Shinonome tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a esos dos-

-No lo se Matsuda-kun-

-Ichinose-san trataste de hablar con Maria-san-pregunto Momotaro.

-Lo intente pero fue inútil, creo que ahora entiendo a Ebisawa no se porque yo también tengo un mal presentimiento-

Y un entretenido rato después, todos se encontraban relajados en el comedor.

-Momotaro tenias razón ahora siento la mente más despejada-dijo Matsuda.

-Ebisawa-san realmente me sorprendiste eres muy rápida nadando-

-T-tu crees Naoto-kun-

-Si, recorrer toda la piscina en 5 minutos es asombroso-

-Nee Aki-chan de casualidad tu especialidad es la natación-

-No, yo siempre e sido buena en cualquier tipo de deporte pero antes de que digan algo estoy segura de que no soy una super estudiante nivel deportista-

-Oye Aki tu me dijiste que no tenias especialidad y ahora sales con que eres buena en cualquier deporte-

-Bueno es que en las clases de educación física siempre había alguien que hacia las cosas mejor que yo así que no lo considero mi especialidad_….espera dije que siempre e sido buena en deportes pero si soy no era en un fracaso en eso…eh? Que extraño recuerdo que de la noche a la mañana era una estrella en deportes, pero como….-_

-Are, donde esta Maria-chan-dijo Ichinose quien apenas iba entrando al comedor (estaba en el baño).

-EH!?-Ebisawa comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar-donde…no en que momento-

-Se fue cuando Naoto comenzó a hablar de tu desempeño en natación-

-PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES MAEDA-KUN-

-Que querías que hiciera, en momentos de depresión es normal que alguien quiera estar solo-

-NO ES ALGO TAN SIMPLE COMO ESO! En su estado actual Maria-san….RAYOS!-se fue corriendo.

-Espera Ebisawa, voy contigo-Ichinose se fue tras ella y posteriormente todos los demás.

_-Ahora entiendo las palabras de Maria-san, al decir ponerle fin no se refería a este juego, ella se refería a…-_llego rápidamente al cuarto piso, corrió al laboratorio y rápidamente se puso a revisar el estante_-lo que me temía falta un frasco-_

-Ebisawa-san que sucede-

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo Naoto-kun, todos sepárense y busquen a Maria-san, recuerden que ahora tenemos acceso al los 5 pisos-

-E-esta bien-dijeron todos y se fueron Momotaro bajo al primer piso, Matsuda fue al segundo, Maeda y Naoto se quedaron en el cuarto, Miyakawa y Shinonome fueron al quinto y el en tercer piso estaban Ebisawa e Ichinose.

-Oye Ebisawa que esta sucediendo-

-Veras uno de los frascos….MARIA-SAN!-grito al verla y ella se fue corriendo al cuarto de juegos-ESPERA!-

_-RAPIDA!-_

-Maria-san!-trataba de abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada_-la cerro por dentro, en ese caso-_rompió la ventana de la puerta con su codo y le quito el seguro a la puerta.

-E-ebisawa-san-

-No cometas estupideces Maria-san!-

-C-cállate y déjame en paz!-

-NO LO HARE!-

Trato de quitarle lo que traía en las manos y ahí comenzó un forcejeo.

-Ya..dejame…MORIR EN PAZ-tomo una de las botellas de Monokuma y golpeo a Ebisawa wn la cabeza.

-Que paso….EBISAWA!-

-Al final….-

-O-oye Ebisawa debemos llevarte a la enfermería para…-

-Al final te lo quite Maria-san-dijo mientras enseñaba un frasco con la palabra veneno-al decir que le pondrías fin a todo no te referías a este juego si no a tu vida, no es así-

-L-lo que esta diciendo Ebisawa es verdad, Maria-

-…-

-MARIA!-

-Y QUE SI DIGO QUE SI!-

-ENTONCES EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO-

-ES QUE YA NO LO SOPORTO!, ya no…..lo único que a pasado aquí desde que llegamos no son más que asesinatos y ejecuciones, además Hikari…Hikari ya no esta más aquí, las historias que me contaba me relajaban, su forma de ser me daba esperanza, pero ahora….ahora…PIENSO QUE ESTO ES LO MEJOR!-en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Ebisawa.

-Ebisawa-

-Crees….-

-Eh?-

-CREES QUE A AIHARA-SAN LE GUSTARIA QUE ESTUBIERAS HACIENDO ESTO!-recogió el sombrero que se le cayó a Maria durante el forcejeo-ella te lo dijo no, que siguieras viviendo es por eso que pienso-se acercó a ella y se lo puso-que si te viera así se pondría muy triste-

-..guh..gu…BUAAAAAAA-comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Maria, no…-Ichinose también comenzó a llorar-mientras n olvidemos a Kari ella…ella de alguno manera seguirá viviendo-

-Saya-

-Jeje, que bueno….que todo….se solucionó…-cayo de rodillas en piso.

-Ebisawa-

-Ebisawa-san, estas bien resiste-

-Si estoy bien, solo sigo un poco atontada por el golpe eso es todo-

-Pero si estas sangrando más, vamos a la enfermería-

.

.

.

En el comedor.

-Me disculpo por todo lo que sucedió-

-T-tranquila Maria-san, no tienes que disculparte-decía Shinonome.

-Pero hice que se preocuparan por mi, de verdad lo siento-

-Pero lo que importa es que todo salió bien y Ebisawa-san evito que cometieres semejante error-dijo Naoto.

-Por cierto Ebisawa esta bien tu herida-

-Tranquila Ichinose-san el golpe no fue muy fuerte-se comenzó a quitar las vendas-lo ven ya estoy bien-

-Yo no te creo-

-Pero que estas diciendo Maeda-kun, enserio estoy bien, auch-sintió una mano sobre su cabeza-Saori-san-

-Si te dolió significa que aun no estas bien-

-Debe de ser un morete-

-Pero si ya comenzaste a sangrar-comento Momotaro.

-AH! Es cierto, pásenme una venda-

-Jajaja eso te pasa por hacerte la fuerte-dijo Matsuda y todos se echaron a reír.

-Chicos….cierto-volteo a ver la cámara-Monokuma no importa que de ahora en adelante no habrá más asesinatos, así que a los que estas bien ahora serán los sobrevivientes!-

-COMO SI ME IMPORTARA, AHORA LARGUENSE A DORMIR QUE COMIENZA EL TIEMPO NOCTURNO!-

_-Wooo, creo que lo hice enojar-_

.

.

.

1:00 A.M. sala de documentos.

-Vaya, vaya Ebisawa-san se comportó muy agresiva conmigo esa no es manera de traer a un director-Monokuma estaba revolviendo su te-pero por lo menos evito un suicidio esos casos realmente me aburren, AL FINAL NUNCA HAY EJECUCION-comenzó a tomar de su te y se le cayó por la boca-ah, en fin viniste aquí porque querías preguntarme algo no es así que es te diré lo que quieras menos mis medidas upupupu…..el 17 estudiante bueno es información clasifica así que no te diré su nombre lo único que te diré es que ella esta aquí y a la vez no-

-Que es ese acertijo, no puedes decirme más-

-Ya te dije que todo acerca de ella es clasificado es que no oyes, en fin necesito que te deshagas de _**esa**_ persona comienzo a pensar que descubrirá quien soy tarde o temprano-

-Y estas seguro de que no me pasara nada-

-Eso dependerá de lo inteligente que seas pero yo jamás ejecutaría a mi querido espía-

-Esta bien lo entiendo-

-Bien lo decidí como eres tan buen espía te daré información extra, el nombre del 17 estudiante es Shimizu Aiko y ella es la Súper estudiante nivel desesperación-

-Desesperación….supongo que tu y ella se llevarían muy bien-

-Upupu ya lo creo, por cierto ella esta fuertemente relacionada con Ebisawa-san hasta hay queda la información extra-

**Sobrevivientes: 10?**

**To be continue….**

**Espero que les haya gustada y los haya dejado con intrigas, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
